Renascer
by Raven perola negra
Summary: A luta com os volture se torna inevitavel quando alice e jasper não encontram a existência de outro imortal igual a Renesmee,no meio da luta ela acaba sendo separada de seus pais e sendo adotada por uma família humana,11 anos depois eles se reencontram!
1. Chapter 1

** PREFÁCIO**

Sempre soube que meu passado era cheio de mistérios.

Mas eu nunca poderia ter descoberto o real sentido dessa frase até que a verdade me fosse revelada,quando você descobre que o mundo não é exatamente aquilo que você pensava ser e que no mundo existem mais mistérios que um dia você imaginou e que alem de tudo você se encontra no meio disso tudo no fundo nada muda,você apenas sabe a verdade.

Mas apenas saber a verdade jah faz com que tudo mude automaticamente,principalmente quando o caminho da verdade te leva a escolher entre,ficar com aqueles que viveram com você e aprenderam a te amar ou voltar para aqueles que sempre te amaram.

E como se os mistérios do meu passado jah não fossem o bastante eu ainda teria que lutar contra os mistérios do meu futuro e lutar contra os demônios criados por mim mesma.

RENASCER!

Primeiro capitulo:Mais do que tudo na vida

Devia ser por volta das nove da noite quando o carro parou,não precisei abrir os olhos para saber que tínhamos chegado em nossa nova casa,apertei um pouco minhas pálpebras,senti meu irmão sair correndo do carro lá no banco de traz,senti os dedos do meu pai em minha cabeça fazendo um pequeno cafuné,ele sabia que eu estava acordada e provavelmente ia dizer alguma coisa,porem uma voz alta e estridente interrompeu esse momento.

"não acredito,vocês finalmente chegaram'

Então eu abri meus olhos e vi uma mulher de mais ou menos 1 metro e 70 de cabelos curtos castanho claro descendo correndo as escadas da varanda e se dirigindo até o nosso carro.

Olhei para o meu pai,ele se virou e me deu um sorriso antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair,meu pai não teve nem ao menos chance de fechar a porta do carro,a mulher de curtos cabelos castanhos tinha se jogado em seu pescoço,meu pai a segurou e abraçou com firmeza e os dois trocaram um pequeno beijo.

Eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos,bom...era isso ae,esse era o meu futuro e estava na hora de encará-lo,sai do carro e caminhei até o meu pai e a mulher ficando a alguns passos de distancia,a mulher então soltou o pescoço do meu pai e se virou para me olhar.

"Ola Pixie,seja bem vinda"ela deu um sorriso e deu alguns passos até mim quebrando nossa distancia e envolveu seus braços ao meu redor em um abraço apertado,eu retribui o abraço e logo ela me soltou e me encarou com seu sorriso.

"Ola Elena,e...obrigada"tentei sorrir verdadeiramente,mais sem consegui tentei um sorriso falso que eu percebi,mais parecia uma careta.

Se Elena reparou meu falso sorriso não demonstrou,sem se abalar ela se virou para o meu pai.

"Rhaldney,cadê o Anderson?"antes que meu pai pudesse responder,meu irmão já vinha correndo até nós e abraçou Elena pelas costas,meu irmão,Anderson tinha 9 anos e era um garoto típico da sua idade que gostava de jogar vídeo game e aprontar com os amigos,ele era bem diferente de mim fisicamente,ele tinha olhos verdes e cabelos um tanto quanto cacheados loiro escuro.

"Esse ae estava quase tendo um ataque no carro não aguentou esperar até chegar ao seu banheiro,parecia o super homem saindo em disparada assim que o carro parou,eu avisei para ele não tomar 3 garrafas de refrigerante uma atrás da outra"depois do que disse meu pai soltou uma risada sendo acompanhado pela Elena e eu vi meu irmão abaixar o rosto um tanto quanto corado.

Assim que Elena percebeu o constrangimento do meu irmão ela parou de rir e segurou o rosto do meu irmão com um das mãos lhe dando um sorriso simpático.

"Esta tudo bem Anderson.não precisa ficar envergonhado,e então vamos entrar?vou esquentar o jantar para vocês"

Com um sorriso meu irmão correu até a casa entrando sem cerimônias,meu pai soltou um suspiro,educação as vezes era algo que faltava a meu irmão,Elena não pareceu se incomodar,provavelmente ela encarou a falta de educação do meu irmão como pura animação pela casa nova.

"vamos então Pixie?"Elena olhou para mim com uma expressão animada no rosto,ela devia estar ansiosa por saber qual era minha opinião sobre minha mais nova casa,eu acenei positivamente.

Comecei a subir devagar as escadas da varanda,pelo canto dos olhos eu vi ela pegando na mão do meu pai e entrelaçando os seus dedos com os deles,mordi levemente meus lábios tentando ignorar minhas pontadas de ciúmes,Elena era uma pessoa legal e meu pai merecia ser feliz depois que a mamãe morreu,mais eu não podia evitar aquele sentimento no fundo do meu coração que dizia que meu pai ERA DA MINHA MAE,nenhum outra mulher devia tocá-lo tão intimamente,era como se ela estivesse entrando em uma família que não era dela tomando o lugar da minha mãe por que meu pai ERA da minha mãe,só que minha mãe já não estava mais viva,logo esse sentimento não fazia sentido por que um não pertencia mais o outro,a morte os separara,mais meu pai ainda estava vivo e merecia ser feliz,era isso que eu gritava para o meu coração na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Assim que entramos eu dei uma olhada em volta,a casa não era grande,porem não era pequena também,tinha um bom tamanho,os moveis eram escuros,pareciam ser bem antigos porem muito bem conservados,na verdade a casa em si era bem antiga,devia ter por volta de uns 100 anos ou mais,só que como os moveis se encontravam bem conservada.

Ouvi vozes e me virei para ver duas pessoas saindo do que parecia ser a cozinha,uma das pessoas era meu irmão Anderson,ele vinha comendo um enorme pedaço de pizza,e o outro era um rapaz que parecia um pouco mais velho do que eu.

Meu pai e Elena estavam na minha frente e assim que levantou os olhos viu meu pai e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ola senhor Dwalen"

'Ola Kurt como esta?e eu jah disse que pode me chamar de rhaldney,até por que a partir de agora vamos morar juntos"meu pai respondeu com um sorriso,o rapaz simplesmente deu de ombros parecendo não se importar e seu olhar se estendeu e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

"Bom Kurt essa é a Pixie,a filha do Rhaldney"Elena disse olhando para seu filho e logo se virou sorrindo para mim.

"Pixie esse é meu filho,Kurt,eu já te falei sobre ele,lembra-se?provavelmente vocês dois se darão muito bem juntos,tem um estilo parecido"seu sorriso aumentou de entusiasmo.

Kurt caminhou até ficar de frente para mim e deu outro pequeno sorriso.

"Ola"

Eu olhei para o rapaz na minha frente, ele deveria ser uns 2 anos mais velho do que eu,tinha cabelos loiros tão claros que provavelmente no sol brilhavam como ouro,eram um pouco grandes para um garoto,batiam um pouco acima do ombro e sua franja quase cobria os olhos,esses que por sinal eram tão azuis e cristalinos quanto a água de um rio,seu olhar era um tanto quanto triste,e sua pele era clara e bonita,ele era alto e parecia ser bem magro,mais isso não o fazia menos bonito,e pelo estilo ele devia ser algo meio grunge,cabelos bagunçado e um tanto emaranhados calça jeans rasgadas nos joelhos e em outros lugares,blusa de flanela e barba por fazer,na verdade era um tanto estranho olhar para ele,não estranho de uma forma ruim no entanto,mais a tristeza no fundo de seus olhos fazia parecer que eu estava na frente de um anjo,um anjo caído,sem asas preso em forma humana.

Fechei meus olhos com força e balancei a cabeça dando uma risadinha baixa!Afinal que tipo de pensamento era aquele?

"Ola"eu respondi voltando a encarar seus olhos que não se desviavam do meu.

"Ó Anderson,mau chegou e já foi assaltar a cozinha?isso são modos?"desviei meus olhos do Kurt e olhei meu pai revirando os olhos enquanto encarava Anderson e seu pedaço de pizza.

"Ei pai foi o Kurt que me ofereceu,não me olhe assim,eu estou com fome"Andy respondeu indiferente dando outra bocada em sua pizza,Elena cutucou o meu"Ei deixe o meninos Rhaldney,sabe que não me importo"

Meu pai suspirou "vamos tirar as coisas do carro"

Fomos todos para o carro e retiramos nossas coisas,eram só algumas caixas com as coisas mais importantes,Elena e seu filho ajudaram colocando tudo ao pé da escada,assim que terminamos Elena disse que ia esquentar o nosso jantar,meu pai seguiu ela ate a cozinha sendo acompanhados do meu irmão *senhor fominha*

Ficamos apenas Kurt e eu ao pé da escada,eu me abaixei para amarrar os cadarços da minha bota de combate que tinha desamarrado!

"Então...você quer que eu te mostre aonde é o seu quarto?posso te ajudar a levar as suas caixas"

Terminando de amarrar minhas botas me levantei e dei um pequeno sorriso "hum..obrigada"

Abaixei-me e peguei uma das caixas pequenas e coloquei em cima de uma caixa grande,enquanto Kurt pegava as malas,ele subiu na frente,segui ele e quando chegamos lá em cima ele virou a direita aonde havia 4 quartos,ele abriu a porta do quarto que ficava ao lado do ultimo quarto do corredor e entrou.

Eu olhei em volta,o quarto era de um tamanho médio,com uma cama de casal,guarda roupa,penteadeira e um espelho enorme que podia me refletir por inteira,como em toda a casa os moveis eram bem escuros e deveriam ser muito antigos,e também muito bem conservados,a cor das paredes era de um marrom bem claro.

Coloquei as caixas no chão ao lado da cama e caminhei até a janela,não se via nada na escuridão lá de fora,a casa ficava um tanto quanto afastado da cidade,nada tão afastado assim,mais ficava praticamente na entrada da floresta,eu observava a escuridão,era uma noite sem lua.

"Gostou do quarto?a casa e tudo aqui é bem antigo,mamãe herdou tudo da mãe dela,a casa e tudo mais vem sendo passada de geração em geração,todos sempre cuidaram muito bem dela,algo do tipo *herança de família*"

Eu me virei e olhei Kurt que também observava o quarto,pelo jeito ele não entrava muito aqui "Eu gostei sim,na verdade sempre gostei muito de coisas antigas"

Caminhei até o grande espelho de formato oval e me vi refletida ali,meus cabelos cor de bronze com enormes cachos chegava até minha cintura,ela tinha duas grandes mechas cor violeta,minha pele clara e meus olhos cor de chocolate,estava vestindo uma blusa simples verde escuro e uma sai preta de pregas e minhas botas pretas de combate.

"Gostei do seu cabelo"olhei para traz e vi Kurt observando meu reflexo no espelho.

"obrigada,também gostei do seu"fui até minha cama e me sentei cruzando as pernas em cima do colchão.

Ele fez o mesmo se sentando do outro lado da cama de frente pra mim me observando atentamente "então...feliz com a mudança?"

Eu simplesmente dei de ombros,na verdade não fazia tanta diferença pra mim,não é como se eu tivesse deixado muitos amigos na minha antiga cidade,nós morávamos em vegas,mais eu gostava de ficar em casa,saia na maioria das vezes só com meus pais e estudava em casa,minha mãe era formada em professora,e eu nunca quis ir a escola,só que fazia um ano que eu tinha começado a estudar em uma escola,logo quando minha mãe morreu.

"Você tem quantos anos?"ele me olhei e sorriu.

Eu olhei pra ele sem entender e franzi as sobrancelhas"por que esta sorrindo?"

Ele continuou a sorrir,um sorriso verdadeiro,não pequenos ou meio sorrisos como eu tinha visto ele dar até agora,seu sorriso era o um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu tinha visto,era verdadeiro puro e inocente,como um sorriso de bebe que sorri com a alma.

"É só que...é a primeira vez que você puxa conversar,e faz uma conversa,achei q não tinha gostado de mim e estava tentando se livrar logo da minha presença.

Não pude evitar e quando vi já estava sorrindo,um sorriso tão alegre quanto o dele,fazia tanto tempo que eu não dava um sorriso grande e verdadeiro,esse sorriso dele deve ser contagioso,quando demos por nós estávamos os dois rindo como crianças sem saber exatamente com o que.

Ficamos um tempo conversando e falando sobre nossa vidas, ele me disse que tinha 17 anos,gostava de ler,tocar guitarra,desenhar,ouvir musica,etc...ele me disse também que seu pai tinha morrido tido câncer e morrido a dois anos e meio e que sua mãe tinha sofrido muito,e que se surpreendeu quando ela se apaixonou pelo meu pai. "Ela sempre disse que não achava que poderia amar de novo,mais quando ela conheceu seu pai ela voltou a ser ela mesma entende?sempre sorrindo"

Ele disse também que Elena falou bastante sobre mim,e que ele tinha vontade de me conhecer.

Elena e meu pai se conheceram a cerca de 3 meses,ela tinha ido visitar seus pais que moravam na nossa cidade,ela e meu pai foram apresentados por um amigo em comum,foi como dizem *amor a primeira vista*com uma semana eles já estavam namorando,primeiro eu fiquei em choque,fazia poucos meses que mamãe havia morrido,meu pai sempre dizia que ela era única e especial,desde que mamãe se fora ele mau comia,não ria mais como antes,não conversava como antes,não era o mesmo de antes,eu achei que talvez algum dia daqui a alguns anos ele pudesse arrumar uma outra mulher mais nada muito serio por que o amor dele era da minha mãe,eu nunca JAMAIS pensei que isso aconteceria em apenas alguns meses,depois do choque veio a raiva e rejeição,eu me recusava a aceitar que meu pai tinha esquecido da minha mãe,eu me recusava a aceitar que ele iria seguir em frente e colocar outra mulher dentro de sua vida,dentro da nossa família,isso simplesmente não era certo.

Eu não aceitava, me recusei a conhecê-la,toda vez que ela aparecia em casa eu me trancava no meu quarto e me recusava a sair e a falar com ela,meu pai se assustou com aquilo,eu podia gostar daquele estilo meio obscuro,pintar meus cabelos,usar meia arrastão e botas de combate com muito preto,mais eu nunca fui uma garota rebelde,eu nunca desobedecia aos meus pais,ter um estilo meio obscuro não te faz necessariamente uma garota rebelde,eu também nunca tratava mau as pessoas,sempre fui educada com todo que eu conhecia.

Meu pai não sabia o que fazer, já q eu nunca tinha agido daquela forma antes, eu continuava me recusando a conhecer Elena e me retirava para o meu quarto a qualquer tentativa do meu pai de tocar no seu nome.

Fazia mais ou menos dois meses e meio de namoro quando eu acordei uma noite de madrugada, eu me levantei para ir beber água quando passei pela porta do quarto do meu pai,a porta estava entreaberta e lá dentro eu vi meu pai sentado na cama com algumas fotos espalhadas pela cama e um dos vestidos da minha mãe em suas mãos.

Ele estava com o rosto enterrado no vestido segurando ele com ambas as mãos, ele chorava e soluçava desesperadamente,as fotos espalhadas pela cama eram nossas fotos,fotos da família em diversas ocasiões.

Eu senti meus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas, entrei no quarto sem fazer barulho e me aproximei da sua cama e o abracei, senti ele tomar um susto de inicio mais ele logo relaxou e me abraçou chorando no meu ombro,ficamos lá por um bom tempo até que ele parou de chorar e dormiu nos meus braços.

Eu me senti tão horrível, eu não tinha visto o quanto estava sendo egoísta,é claro que meu pai estava sofrendo,tanto quanto eu,e não era por que ele resolveu seguir em frente refazer sua vida que ele iria esquecer da mamãe,ou colocar alguém eu seu lugar,ele ainda amava ela e provavelmente amaria pra sempre,Elena não estava lá para substituir a mamãe,mamãe sempre teria um espaço no coração dele,e Elena teria um novo espaço lá,e era egoísmo da minha parte não querer eles juntos,estava na cara que eles se amavam meu pai tinha voltado a viver,ser feliz,contar piadas e a sorrir,e pelo que eu conhecia da mamãe era exatamente isso que ela queria,ele nunca iria querer que chorássemos eternamente sua morte.

No dia seguinte eu disse para o meu pai que faria o jantar e que eu gostaria muito de conhecer a Elena,meu pai ficou muito espantado no principio e muito feliz,quando a conheci logo vi por que meu pai se apaixonou por ela,alem de bonita e inteligente ela era muito alegre e sorridente,e eu dei o meu melhor para mostrar que era bem vinda na família.

Nos conversávamos pouco, na verdade ela falava e eu só respondia, meu pai tinha dito pra ela que desde morte da mamãe eu não era muito de falar, ela disse que tinha um filho que era a mesma coisa,ela parecia fazer de tudo para me agradar,alguns dias depois ela e meu pai anunciaram que iriam morar juntos na casa dela,Anderson meu irmão adorava ela,principalmente por causa dos bolos que ela sempre levava pra casa,ele pulou de alegria,eu apenas dei de ombros.

"Bom falei um monte de coisas sobre a minha vida e você falou bem pouco da sua, não pense que eu não percebi" ele me cutucou no braço fazendo cara de sapeca, eu ri da cara dele, estávamos a mais de uma hora conversando,nossos pais já tinham ido até o quarto nos chamar para jantar,nós dissemos que não tínhamos fome,e quando os dois nos viram sentados conversando e rindo se olharam com espanto.

Eu não podia julgá-los por se espantar, eu estava espantada comigo mesma, jamais tinha me sentido tão à-vontade assim com alguém, tirando minha mãe, e eu não ria e brincava assim desde morte dela, e pela cara que fez Elena, Kurt não devia ser tão eles resolveram nos deixar em paz e fecharam a porta.

"bom não tenho nada de interessante pra dizer na verdade,olha eu não saio muito e estudei em casa"

ele riu e pegou uma das caixas que estava no chão e colocou em cima da cama.

"ok garota gothica,então que tal eu te ajudar a guardar suas coisas?"

Eu ri do*garota gothica*meu estilo não era tão obscuro assim, eu sabia que ele só estava brincando, eu concordei com sua ajuda e me levantei da cama pegando uma outra caixa e colocando no meu lugar,ele mexia em uma caixa cheia de livros e os colocava arrumado em uma prateleira pregada na parede enquanto lia os títulos,eu fui guardando minhas roupas e sapatos,eu na tinha tantas coisas assim por que não gostava de fazer compras,a maioria das minhas roupas e sapatos eram comprado pela net,eu via algo que gostava e fazia o pedido,Kurt estava quase terminando,eu também estava quase terminando de pendurar minhas roupas quando eu ouvi um pequeno clic e sua voz me fez virar para olhá-lo

"Essa é você?" Nas suas mãos se encontrava meu cordão com um pequeno pingente dourado e redondo,ele tinha aberto e pingente e estava olhando a pequenina foto que tinha lá dentro com curiosidade.

Eu soltei um pequeno suspiro e continuei e guardar o que faltava das minhas roupas"é sim"

"E...quem são esses dois?são...tão parecidos com você"eu continuei pendurando as ultimas peças de roupa.

Apesar da foto ser bem pequena eu sabia que ele provavelmente iria notar a semelhança entre o rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze e a linda mulher de cabelos castanhos, eu era uma mistura de seus traços.

Ainda sem terminar de guarda as coisas respondi seu olhá-lo.

"Eles são meus pais" mesmo de costas eu senti que ele ficou um tanto quanto em choque, terminei e fechei o guarda roupa e me virei para encarar seu rosto.

Ele me olhava em choque seu rosto em confusão e quando ele falou era um sussurro baixo "não entendo"

"Eles são meus pais...biológicos"

entaooooo,acho que vcs jah sacaram que a Pixie na verdade é a Renesmee não é?e não sei se vocês repararam...mais ela não parece ser mais uma vampira,parece uma garota como outra qualquer,será que isso é verdade?e se for o que aconteceu?eu crescimento acelerado?por que ela não voltou para seus pais?não se preocupem por que logo vocês vão entender tudo!

No próximo capitulo iremos reencontrar nossa amada e querida família Cullen !beijokas xau xau


	2. Chapter 2

RENASCER

Capitulo dois:Desespero

11 anos...11 anos sem minha garotinha,11 anos que a procurávamos por todos os cantos do mundo.

Bella se aconchegou nos braços de Edward,eles estavam na sala,Edward no sofá e Bella em seu colo,ela tinha os braços envolta do seu pescoço e Edward matinha os braços envolta de sua cintura e a cabeça baixa,no outro sofá Emmet se encontrava sentado ao lado de Rosali enquanto na poltrona mais afastado Jacob estava sentado com a cabeça baixa ,seus cabelos longos tapavam seu rosto,a tv estava ligada mais ninguém prestava atenção no que estava passando.

O resto dos Cullens estavam caçando,devia ser por volta das 4 da manhã,esse era o cenário que se encontrava depois que eles voltavam de sua procura por Renesmee,essa imagem se repetia a 9 anos praticamente todos os dias,a casa já não era cheia de alegria como antes,eles já não riam ou brincavam como antes,mais as primeiras horas de quando voltavam de sua procura era inegavelmente pior,uma sensação de tristeza e derrota era inevitável,mais nenhum deles jamais pensou em desistir,eles sabiam que ela estava viva,em algum lugar,só não sabiam aonde,mais um dia iam conseguir encontrá-la.

Bella se lembrava claramente do dia da luta,com toda aquela confusão ela só gritou para Jacob correr,correr com sua filha para bem longe daquele lugar,ela não poderia suportar ver sua menininha sendo ferida,pior ainda...morta,ela mau podia pensar nessa possibilidade,quando viu Jacob correr para longe ela se focalizou em defender seus amigos e o amor de sua vida Edward usando seu escudo mental.

Minutos mais tarde os Cullens e os lobisomens estavam vencendo a guerra ,foi o que fez os volture desistirem,eles se retiraram,os volture perderam alguns vampiros naquele dia,do lado dos Cullen dois amigos de um clã do sul tinham morrido,seth estava um pouco ferida e tinha desmaiado e 1 lobisomem que tinha sido mordido e morreu.

Assim que os voltures se retiraram dward e Bella correram atrás de Jacob e Renesmee,eles se guiavam pelo cheiro,até que um cheiro forte de sangue os atingiu,os dois correram como nunca,Bella sabia que aquele era o sangue de Jacob,se ainda tivesse lagrimas ela sabia que estaria chorando naquele momento,mais não podia se desesperar,talvez ele só estivesse um pouco ferido.

Assim que chegaram encontraram Jacob desmaiado e muito ferido perto de uma vampira esquartejada,eles se certificaram que ele estava vivo e se desesperaram quando não encontraram sua filha,no chão perto dos corpos a mochila que Bella tinha posto nas costas de Renesmee antes da luta,uma das alças foi arrebentada, um vento trouxe o cheiro de renesmee e de Leah vindo do norte,Bella queria correr e ir atrás de seu Bebê ,se certificar que ela estava totalmente bem e fora de perigo,mais ela sabia que não poderia ir e abandonar seu amigo a beira da morte naquele lugar,Edward a tranqüilizou e disse que iria atrás dela,em todo caso Edward era mais rápido que ela.

Bella correu e queimou a vampira esquartejada antes que ela voltasse a vida,pegou seu amigo Jacob da forma maisdelicada que podia e correu atrás de Carlisle.

Assim que Bella chegou com Jacob, Carlisle começou a tratá-lo,graças ao fato de ser lobisomem ele iria se curar dos ferimentos,Bella suspirou aliviada por seu amigo que ainda estava inconsciente.

Mais sua preocupação por Renesmee só aumentava a medida que os minutos passavam e Edward não chegava...e se ele se encontrou com algum vampiro perdido por lá?e se eles estavam lutando?e se eram mais de um?

Bella não aguentou e quando ia começar a correr de volta viu Edward aparecer com a cabeça baixa,todos pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e olharam,ele carregava o corpo de Leah ainda em forma de lobisomem,Bella e todos os outros tentaram mais não escutaram seu coração bater...ela estava morta!

Todos abaixaram a cabeça enquanto os lobisomens correram até sua companheira e choraram a morte dela,Sam pegou o corpo dela dos braços de Edward e a carregou em seu colo. Apesar do choque e tristeza pela morte da Leah,Bella se desesperou quando não viu sinal de sua filha ela correu até Edward que continuava com sua cabeça baixa.

"Edward,meu amor,onde ela esta?cadê a nossa filha?" ela segurava Edward pelos braços querendo olhar em seus olhos,mais ele mantinha a cabeça baixa,sua voz tinha um tom de desespero.

Bella sacudiu Edward com força,seu corpo todo em estado de horror"EDWARD CADE A NOSSA FILHA?"

Seu corpo inteiro tremia,tirando os lobisomens que choravam a morte de sua companheira ninguém mais movia um músculo se quer,os vampiros nem mesmo respiravam.

Com os gritos de Bella Edward finalmente levantou o rosto e encarou seu olhar,Bella parou de respirar com aquele olhar,Edward tinha um olhar de dor e desespero.

"Bella...eu...não sei,ela desapareceu,eu encontrei a Leah já morta na areia da praia aonde a onda do mar bate,o cheiro dela só chega até ali...depois disso...nada,o cheiro dela desapareceu completamente"

Se Bella ainda fosse humana provavelmente teria desmaiado naquele momento,Edward abraçou ela com força e os dois choraram sem lagrimas,sendo acompanhados por todos os outros cullens.

Bella e Edward só esperavam Jacob acordar,eles precisavam saber exatamente o que aconteceu para poderem procurar Renesmee,quando Jacob descobriu o que aconteceu chorou a morte da Leah e tentou a todo custo se levantar da cama e correr atrás de Nessie,ele foi impedido por Bella,Edward e Carlisle que tentavam a todo custo acalmá-lo e dizer o que sabia,mais Jacob estava irracional,não só perdera sua amiga e comanheira Leah,como também não sabia nem mesmo se Nessie estava viva,era demais para sua racionalidade,ele fez de tudo para correr atrás dela mesmo totalmente ferido conseguiu se transformar,depois de verem que ele não iria se acalmar o jeito foi sedá-lo.

A mente de Jacob estava uma confusão com a perda de Leah e o desaparecimento de Nessie,então Edward não conseguia tirar absolutamente nada de sua cabeça,o jeito foi os cullens procurarem ao redor do lugar que Edward achou Leah até que Jacob estivesse calma o suficiente para raciocinar direito e contar exatamente o que aconteceu,só assim poderiam tomar algum rumo.

Logo naquela mesma noite ele acordou,dessa vez mais racional conseguiu contar o que houve,uma vampira dos volture seguiu Jacob,ele sabia mais não podia parar para lutar,ele não queria colocar Nessie em perigo,ele correu o mais que pode,ele sentiu outro cheiro,era Leah,ela tinha escutado na mente dele o que estava acontecendo e correu para ajudar,ela começou uma luta com a vampira mais estava perdendo,a vampira era mesmo muito forte,Jacob não poderia ver sua amiga morrer e correu de volta,quando chegou a vampira estava prestes a matar Leah,Renesmee viu tudo aquilo e logo entendeu o que tinha que fazer,ela desceu das costas de Jacob e saiu de perto,Jacob não perdeu tempo e pulou em cima da vampira tirando ela de cima da sua amiga quase morta.

Como Jacob havia visto na mente de Leah a vampira era realmente muito forte,ela o jogou contra uma pedra aonde ele bateu as costas e sentiu algumas costelas quebrando,a vampira logo se virou na direção de Renesmee e a encarou olhando diretamente no fundo de seus olhos.

Renesmee estava paralisada ela sentiu algo sendo*puxado*dela,não conseguia se mexer,isso tudo durou um segundo até que a vampira rapidamente chegou ate a pequena Renesme e a puxou pela mochila em suas costas,a vampira levantou a menina do chão sem desviar o olhar do dela.

Nessie continuava paralisada,sua mente começou a ficar confusa,tudo durou apenas 5 segundos até que Jacob correu e pulou no braço da vampira fazendo ela soltar Nessie,ela então caiu e bateu a cabeça em uma pedra enorme que tinha ali e desmaiou.

Jacob se virou desesperado para menina,ela tinha desmaiado?vampiros podem desmaiar?mais ela era uma meia vampira...mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Jacob ele estava desesperado,sua menininha estava desmaiada e apesar de não sentir cheiro de sangue e ainda poder ouvir seu coraçãozinho batendo saber que ela tinha se ferido o deixava em estado de pânico,a vampira pulou em cima dele aproveitando seu momento de distração,Jacob sentiu Leah voltando a consciência e praticamente gritou em sua mente para que ela pegasse Nessie e corresse o mais longe possível dali.

Ele viu Leah se levantar,ela realmente estava muito mau,mesmo assim agarrou Nessie pela roupa e correu com ela ainda inconsciente para longe dali.

Depois disso Jacob conseguiu derrotar a vampira mas devido aos ferimentos desmaiou sem antes conseguir colocar fogo na desgraçada.

Quando Jacob terminou de contar tudo os vampiros se entreolharam,aquilo não dizia muito sobre aonde ela devia estar,nos olhos de Bella e Edward se via puro horror,assim como Jacob eles se perguntavam se ela estava bem,por que ela tinha desmaiado?ela era meia vampira!seu corpo era forte como aço,ela podia caçar animais sem se ferir,como uma simples queda e uma cabeça batida em uma simples pedra pode fazer ela ficar inconsciente?

Mill coisas se passavam pela cabeça de todos,logo depois daquele dia todos os cullens saíram em duplas e literalmente correram o mundo atrás de Nessie,Jacob e Seth também foram nessa procura,Jacob no fundo não queria colocar Seth nisso mais ele tinha que usar tudo que podia para encontrar sua pequena Nessie então não discutiu muito quando Seth bateu o pé dizendo que queria ir,com a morte de Leah só sobravam ele e Seth,assim como era no começo,não eram mais um bando,eram uma dupla,e Seth se recusava a voltar para o bando de Sam e deixar seu amigo sozinho.

Depois de dois anos correndo pelo mundo os cullens não encontraram nada,nenhuma pista,nenhum cheiro,era como se ela tivesse desaparecido da terra,então eles resolveram que a melhor forma de encontrá-la era procurando cuidadosamente em cada canto que podiam,pra isso resolveram que viveriam meio ano em cada cidade,Jacob e Seth foram viver com eles,eles se mudavam no meio ou no fim do semestre, Carlisle arrumava um emprego e o resto dos cullens,Jacob e Seth se matriculavam na escola(menos a esme claro)eles decidiram que tinham que tentar ao Maximo viver como pessoas normais,só assim poderiam ter acesso a todos os lugares,sem levantar suspeitas logo depois da escola eles se colocavam a procurar por todos os cantos cuidadosamente sem deixar passar nada,faziam isso na cidade e nos arredores,quando já tinham procurado por tudo se mudavam novamente,e assim eles viveram por 9 anos.

Depois de quase uma hora de silencio o resto dos cullens chegavam de sua caçada,eles passaram pela sala e cumprimentarem a todos para logo depois subirem para seus quartos , Bella se levantou do colo de Edward e se sentou no braço da poltrona de Jacob,ela colocou um dos braços envolta de seu melhor amigo e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Ei jake vamos comigo até a cozinha,vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer"Jacob só balançou a cabeça negativamente sem levantar seu rosto,eu me levantei do sofá e puxei sua mão.

"Eu disse VAMOS comigo até a cozinha,não perguntei se você queria ir"Eu puxei ele pela mão e ele levantou sem protestar da cadeira ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa,a minha dor era muito,eu queria tanto minha filha junto de mim ou pelo menos saber se estava segura,se estava feliz,ou bem,eu sabia que Jacob se sentia da mesma forma,tinha dias que ele desabava sem forças de tanta dor,e tinha dias que quem desabava era eu,mais um sempre estava lá para apoiar o outro e dar forças para continuar,ele era e sempre será meu melhor amigo,a dor dele era a minha,ver ele naquele estado só fazia mais dor no meu coração.

Sem soltar sua mão caminhei até Edward e com a minha mão livre levantei seu rosto e olhei dentro dos seus olhos negros como pixe,desde que nossa filha tinha sumido nenhum de nos se alimentava direito,segurando seu rosto com minha mão fexei os olhos e dei um leve selinh nele e alisei seu rosto,pior do que ver a dor nos olhos de Jacob era ver a dor nos olhos do meu Edward,eu sabia que ele se segurava na minha frente,como quando eu estava grávida e ele não queria que eu sofresse mais vendo a dor em seus olhos,então ele se segurava na minha frente,mesmo sofrendo ele tentava a todo custo me proteger, voltei a ficar ereta e caminhei até a cozinha levando Jacob comigo pela mão.

Ele se sentou na bancada e eu fui na geladeira peguei um saco de batata para fritar e tirei alguns bifes,eu sabia que a transformação fazia ele ter mais fome ainda,mais desde desaparecimento dela ele só se alimentava quando era forçado,eu comecei a preparar sua comida seria bife acebolado com batata frita,Seth já tinha comido quando chegamos e estava na cama.

Olhei para Jacob enquanto temperava os bifes e cortava as cebolas.

"jake,eu sinto que estamos perto,eu não sei explicar,pode chamar de sexto sentido de mãe ou o que quiser,mais eu sinto que estamos perto vamos encontrá-la"

Terminei de cortar as cebolas e olhei pra ele,vi ele secar suas lagrimas e me encarar pela primeira vez desde que chegamos em casa naquela noite,todos nos sempre dizíamos que iríamos encontrá-la,nunca tivemos uma prova que ela estava viva,porem tão pouco tivemos uma prova que ela estivesse morta,mais de algum modo sabíamos que ela estava viva,tínhamos certeza absoluta,era um sentimento forte no peito de todos nós,e era esse sentimento que nos fazia continuar,lutar e procurar em todos os lugares,nem que tivéssemos que virar a terra pelo avesso,não iríamos desistir até encontrá-la.

"como assim?...você realmente sente isso ou quer apenar que eu me sinta melhor?''jake me olhava com aqueles olhos tristes e o rosto marcado por lagrimas,eu vi uma chama acender em seus olhos quando eu disse aquilo.

"uhum...sabe quando eu era humana costumava ter sonhos que geralmente queriam me dizer alguma coisa,obviamente agora não tenho mais sonhos...mais meus pressentimentos ficaram mais fortes,e a certeza de que estamos perto de encontrá-la é tão forte quanto a certeza de que ela esta viva"

eu vi aquela chama nos olhos de Jake queimar de esperança,e eu olhava em seus olhos reconhecendo o mesmo brilho que deveria ter nos meus,por que eu queria mais do que tudo acreditar naquele pressentimento.

intaooooooooo!ta ae,pra quem estava querendo saber o que aconteceu com os cullens!

Gente eu preciso que vcs comentem,quero saber se estao ou não gostando,no que eu tenho que melhorar essas coisas,sem contar que sem comentarios da um desanimo danado escrever rs parece que ninguem tah lendo ou gostando do que agente tah escrevendo pow!


	3. Chapter 3

RENASCER

CAPITULO 3:Sonhos

Kurt olhava meio espantado para Pixie,bom,ele tinha reparado que ela não se parecia em nada com seu pai e irmão,mas nunca pensou na possibilidade dela ser adotada,até por que ele não conhecia a mãe dela,e ela poderia ter saído puxando a mãe.

-bem...isso realmente é uma surpresa,minha mãe não comentou nada sobre isso,e tão pouco isso passou pela minha cabeça.

Kurt respondeu com sinceridade enquanto olhava nos olhos de Pixie,a expressão dela era calma e serena,ela simplesmente deu de ombros como se não importasse tanto e se sentou na cama,ele fez o mesmo e se sentou o lado dela na cama ainda com o objeto aberto na mão.

-Provavelmente sua mãe não sabe,não é como se meu pai escondesse isso,não é nenhum segredo,mais tão pouco ele sai gritando aos quatro ventos.

Ela deu um meio sorriso fraco e começou a balançar devagar as pernas como uma criança enquanto olhava atentamente para suas botas.

-Ele provavelmente deixou a meu cargo a decisão sobre quando contar,não que eu veja alguma diferença nisso,mas ele deve pensar algo sobre eu estar preparada pra contar ou coisa assim...

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça levemente demonstrando que entendia e voltou a observar o objeto em sua mão.

-Eles são realmente muito parecidos com você,você é bonita como eles.

Pixie parou de balançar os pés e olhou para ele um pouco corada, Kurt levantou os olhos e olhou para ela,viu que ela ficou um pouco corada com o que ele disse.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso vendo como ela ficou,na verdade foi mais um comentários,uma constatação que um elogio mesmo,claro que ele achava ela linda,mas naquele momento ele só estava tentando dizer o quanto ela era parecida com os seus pais,apesar da minúscula foto,dava pra perceber de onde Pixie herdara tanta beleza,ele nunca tinha visto um casal tão bonito em toda sua vida,eles eram praticamente perfeitos,e Pixie era a garota mais linda que ele já tinha conhecido.

Ela tinha uma pele clara e que parecia muito delicada,tinha a aparência como seda,uma pele simplesmente perfeita,sem manchas espinhas ou coisas típicas da adolescencia,seus cabelos eram grandes e brilhosos,e aquelas mechas violetas eram tão....ela...tão Pixie,sua boca era pequena e seus lábios cheios na medida certa,seu corpo magro e pequeno como de uma bailarina,na verdade ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana,frágil e quebrável mesmo com o estilo um pouquinho obscuro dela,isso não fazia ela parecer menos delicada e graciosa.

Mas a coisa que ele mais gostou nela foram os olhos,escuros,cor de chocolate derretido,olhar dentro daqueles olhos era como cair em um feitiço,ele percebeu desde o primeiro segundo que olhou dentro daqueles olhos que ela era dotada de muito poder e muitos mistérios,tantos que provavelmente nem ela fazia idéia.

-Bom,e o que significa isso escrito aqui?você sabe?

Kurt continuava olhando dentro de seus olhos,Pixie balançou a cabeça de leve como se isso ajudasse a coloração rosada deixar seu rosto,e voltou a balançar os pés e encarar suas botas.

-é francês,quer dizer algo como*mais do que minha própria vida*

-Hum... Kurt fechou o pingente e colocou o colar nas mãos dela.

-Eles...você sabe o que aconteceu?quer dizer...eles pareciam muito jovens com você nessa foto...você sabe?...bom...o que eu quero dizer...

Kurt franziu as sobrancelhas tentando encontrar as palavra certas para sua pergunta,ele então ouviu Pixie rindo baixo e virando o rosto para encará-lo.

-Tudo bem,não precisa ficar procurando as palavras certas dando voltas para formular a sua pergunta,eu não tenho nenhum trauma quanto a isso ou algo do tipo,mas a verdade é que eu não sei muita coisa realmente...minha mãe me falou pouco sobre o assunto,pelo que eu sei,ela me encontrou em uma praia,parece que ela e meu pai estavam curtindo o feriado no barco que eles tinham,meu pai parou o barco em uma praia e minha mãe resolveu sair e ir para a areia,meu pai ficou dentro do barco,foi na praia que ela me encontrou,na areia,eu devia ter uns 5 anos e estava desmaiada,minha mãe me levou e cuidou de mim,quando acordei eu não me lembrava de nada,nem mesmo meu nome,eles tentaram encontrar meus pais biológicos,mais nada...então resolveram me adotar,esse colar foi a única coisa que eu carregava quando eles me acharam.

Pixie franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto apertava o colar em uma das mãos.

-Só que tinha mais coisa ae,minha mãe nunca comentou que praia foi essa que ela me encontrou,e eu também sentia que ela me escondia algo,então uma vez ela me disse que iria me contar tudo,mais só quando eu tivesse idade para entender,então eu perguntei se ela tinha mentido sobre algo,ela me disse que não,ela jamais mentiria para mim,porem ela não havia dito tudo que sabia.

-E você não procurou saber o que aconteceu?se os seus pais estão vivos?

Kurt olhava para Pixie com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto,ela levantou a cabeça e fitou o teto.

-Não procurei saber,a minha mãe era a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo,se ela me disse que contaria na hora certa era por que eu ainda não estava preparada para a verdade.

Pixie deu de ombros ainda fitando o teto.

-Mas agora sua mãe...morreu,ela não pode mais te contar,você não pretende ir atrás da verdade?Será que seu pai não sabe tudo o que aconteceu?

-Meu só sabe em qual praia foi,o resto ele não sabe,minha mãe me encontrou sozinha e parece que ele só sabe aquilo que eu sei,mas mesmo sabendo ele não vai me dizer nada,acho que ele tem medo que eu vá atrás dos meus pais biológicos ou algo assim e me esqueça dele,uma grande bobagem é claro por que eu jamais faria isso.

Pixie abaixou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele.

-Ma eu vou atrás deles sim,eu preciso saber o que aconteceu,eu sinto que algo errado aconteceu,você entende?

-É,eu acho que te sorriu para ela e num impulso a abraçou,ele pode ver no fundo daqueles olhos o medo,a tristeza e a preocupação,foi quando ele sentiu que muitas coisas estariam por vir,e nada seria fácil para ela,ele queria transmitir algum conforto para Pixie,ele sabia que ela se sentia tão sozinha quanto ele,e isso dói ,ele se sentia assim desde que sua avó morreu,logo depois de seu pai,e ele não queria que ela se sentisse assim nunca mais,por que a partir daquele dia ela não ia precisar mais estar sozinha.

-Se precisar de ajuda nisso,eu farei o que eu puder para ajudar.

Pixie retribuiu o abraço,seus braços eram aconchegantes,e ele cheirava a brisa do mar,um cheiro muito bom , reconfortante,ela nunca tinha se aberto tanto assim para alguém,claro que ela já teve alguns colegas,mais nunca amigos,nunca sentiu aquela confiança com alguém que não fosse seus pais,ela sentia que Kurt era como um anjo,ele transmitia conforto,confiança,alegria e amor,tudo com um simples gesto ou olhar.

Logo depois eles viram que horas eram, estava bem tarde e Pixie estava com o corpo meio cansado da viagem,Kurt foi dormir no quarto dele e ela arrumou a cama e dormiu pela primeira vez em seu novo quarto,ela sabia que no momento que pos os pés naquela casa sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

As 8 e meia Pixie despertou com leves batidas na porta e a voz de Elena avisando que o café estava na mesa,ela também pode ouvir quando Elena acordou Kurt e foi embora descendo as escadas.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi até o guarda roupa,pegou uma muda de roupa e sua escova de dentes na gaveta e foi para o banheiro que tinha na outra ponta do corredor,ela entrou e ainda sonolenta tirou sua roupa devagar.

Ela só percebeu o quanto estava realmente cansada essa madrugada quando Kurt deixou seu quarto,com muito sono resolveu apenas se trocar sem tomar banho e colocar seu pijama,uma camisa de banda o triplo do seu tamanho,preta,e um mini short verde florescente.

Entrou no chuveiro,enquanto lava os cabelos se lembrou do sonhos que teve essa noite,um sonho que geralmente ela tinha sempre,mas que desde a perda da sua mãe não teve mais,bom,até essa noite claro.

No sonho Pixie corria rápido pela floresta,mas não só rápido,era muito rápido,tão rápido que a floresta passava por ela como um borrão,ela se sentia livre,o vento chocando-se contra o seu rosto,e era como se a floresta aparentemente vazia pulsasse vida,ela podia ouvir tudo,cada animal e inseto da floresta,ela também podia sentir o cheiro de tudo a sua volta e uns bons metros ao longe.

Pixie sentia também que era seguida de perto por duas pessoas,podia ouvi-los,sentir seus cheiros,um cheiro bom e conhecido,mas que ela não conseguia se lembrar de quem,se sentia bem com aquelas presenças,segura,sentia o amor que eles emanavam,e toda vez que ela tentava descobrir quem eles eram e olhava para traz.....PUF....tudo sumia!desaparecia,ela simplesmente acordava,era sempre assim.

E tinha um outro sonho que ela tinha tantas vezes quanto o outro eram extremamente parecido,a floresta e tudo mais,o que mudava era que dessa vez ela não corria,ela ia montada em algum...animal...mas ele corria tão rápido quanto ela no outro sonho,ou até mais,ela não sabia que animal ele era,se ele não fosse tão grande ela poderia dizer que era um cachorro,mais mesmo sem velo ela podia sentir que ele era enorme,mas não tão grande quanto um cavalo,poderia ser um pônei talvez?não por que era muito peludo,ela podia sentir seus enormes e macios pelos enquanto sua mão se enterrava neles para se segurar,mas exatamente como no outro sonho ela abaixava a cabeça para olhar o animal e....PUF....tudo sumia novamente e ela acordava!

Pixie suspirou e terminou seu banho,suas aulas só começavam amanhã,teria um longo dia pela frente!


	4. Chapter 4

RENASCER

CAPITULO 4: Primeiro Dia

Pixie se enxugou e colocou sua roupa,um jeans escuro rasgado nos joelhos e uma blusa vermelha simples de manga com um colete preto por cima que ela deixou desabotoado,foi para o seu quarto levando a roupa de dormir e colocou ele dentro do sexto de roupa suja,pegou um pente na penteadeira e se sentou na cama penteando os cabelos,terminou e colocou o pente em um pequeno criado mudo que ficava do lado de sua cama,antes de se levantar fitou o móvel por alguns segundos,abriu a única gaveta que ele tinha e retirou o cordão que ela tinha guardado lá dentro na noite passada.

Segurou o objeto nas mãos por alguns segundos e acariciou o pingente levemente com os dedos,ela geralmente só tirava o colar para dormir ou tomar banho,só que na noite retrasada seu quarto estava uma bagunça de caixas por todos os lados,por estar ajudando a organizar a mudança ela acabou indo dormir muito tarde,com sono e muito cansada colocou o pingente dentro de uma das caixas,no dia seguinte não se lembrava em qual delas foi e não encontrou o objeto,mas ficou tranqüila tendo certeza que ele estava dentro de uma das caixas e que chegando na sua nova casa iria encontrá-lo.

Ela se sentia mau sem ele,era estranho e confuso,ela sabia que amava as pessoas daquela foto,amava tanto que a saudade chegava a doer dentro do peito,

Fechou o colar em uma das mãos e o pressionou contra o peito como se isso aliviasse a dor que tinha lá dentro,como era estranho amar tanto pessoas que você não conhece,ou melhor,pessoas que não se lembra de um dia ter conhecido,como era estranho sentir saudade de pessoas que ela não se lembra de ter convivido algum dia,como se pode sentir saudade de algo que você não se lembra de ter tido?

Ela queria tanto saber o que aconteceu,talvez veloz faria aquele enorme buraco em seu peito sumir.

Só que e se seu pai achasse que ela estava atrás de seus pais biológicos por que não era feliz com ele?

Ela não poderia permitir nunca que seu pai pensasse isso,ela não deixaria ele pensar em algo assim,amava ele,ele e sua mãe a trataram como uma filha de verdade,não conseguiria imaginar pais melhores,só que mesmo assim aquele buraco dentro dela existia,desde que acordou,confusa,desorientada e com dor de cabeça a anos atrás.

Escutou leves batidas na porta e balançou a cabeça para os lados,pensaria nisso depois.

-Pode entrar.

Pixie colocava o colar enquanto via Kurt entrar em seu quarto,ele usava um jeans claro e uma blusa cinza lisa sem estampa,seus cabelos estavam molhados,mas não pareciam ter sido penteados,ele deve ter tomado banho no banheiro de baixo ela pensou.

-Vai descer agora?

Pixie deu um sorriso de lado e se levantou da cama.

-Só falta duas foi até sua mochila que estava no chão ao lado do armário,ela se agachou abriu o bolso da frente da mochila tirando de lá um lápis preto de olhos,ela se levantou e foi até o espelho,rapidamente ela desenhou uma grossa linha preta envolta dos olhos,depois guardou novamente o lápis dentro da mochila e abriu o armário tirando de lá um par de all starts cor violeta,sentou na cama e os calçou rapidamente.

Ela e Kurt desceram rapidamente as escadas rumo a cozinha.

-Vocês dormem mais do que a cama.

O irmãozinho de Pixie falou com a boca cheia do que pareciam ser panquecas,seu pai deu uma cotovelada de leve nele e olhou feio para menino.

-Não fale de boca cheia.

Rhaldney tomava uma xícara de café enquanto lia o jornal,quando viu Pixie e Kurt entrarem na cozinha ele levantou o rosto do papel e sorriu para ambos.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa,enquanto eles preparavam seus cereais Elena entrou na cozinha carregando uma bolsa e olhou sorrindo para eles.

-E então Pixie,como foi sua primeira noite aqui?

-Boa,o quarto é muito bonito e conforto,obrigada Elena.

Pixie levantou os olhos de seu cereal para agradecer e voltou a comer seu café da manhã,Elena se animou com o elogio.

-Sabe que não precisa agradecer querida,fico feliz que tenha gostado,e pelas risadas que ouvi ontem a noite vejo que minha intuição estava correta,você e Kurt se deram muito bem.

Nem Pixie ou Kurt disseram algo ou levantaram a cabeça de seus cereais.

-É ótimo que vocês tenham se dado tão bem de primeira,afinal irão morar juntos a partir de agora.

O pai de Pixie falou sem levantar os olhos o jornal,Elena colocou a mão de leve no ombro dele.

-Amor,já esta na hora.

-claro,só estava te se levantou da cadeira e chamou o filho.

-Você ficar ou vai com agente?

Anderson parou de comer e se levantou da mesa,foi lavar as mãos na pia,Elena se voltou para Kurt e Pixie.

-Então crianças,Rhaldney e eu vamos ao hospital ver sobre o emprego dele,Anderson vai com agente,nos temos que comprar coisas para a casa e também vamos passar na casa dos Higussamas,e Anderson esta doido para conhecer os filhos deles e fazer novos amigos,vocês me entendem,então,vão conosco ou preferem ficar?

Pixie e Kurt pararam de comer e trocaram um olhar,depois se voltaram ao mesmo tempo para encarar Elena,o olhar deles dizia tudo,Rhaldney e Elena já tinham imaginado a reação de seus filhos,Elena só resolveu perguntar mesmo por causa de Pixie,como a menina era nova ali poderia querer sair um pouco para conhecer a cidade com eles,ela revirou os olhos e foi até eles,deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um,Kurt simplesmente continuou a comer seu cereal,Pixie não sabia se tinha ou não gostado da demonstração de carinha de Elena,na verdade ela foi pega de surpresa mais não demonstrou emoção e voltou a comer seu cereal como Kurt.

-Bom Kurt,então pelo menos saia e mostre a cidade para Pixie em vez de se trancarem o dia todo aqui.

Elena saiu pela porta da cozinha,Anderson já tinha saído correndo primeiro,o pai de Pixie deu um beijo no rosto da filha e desejou um bom dia para ela e Kurt,ela retribuiu o beijo e desejou um dia melhor ainda para ele,Rhaldney acenou e saiu da cozinha,segundos depois eles ouviram o barulho do carro deixando a garagem e seguindo em direção a rua.

-Então?quer conhecer a cidade?

Eu fiz uma careta enrugando o nariz e entortando a boca,na verdade eu estava pensando em ficar aqui e assistir um filme,Kurt suspirou e abaixou as mãos de seu cereal.

-Bom,pra falar a verdade,não é como se tivesse muitos lugares para conhecer por aqui,mais se você gosta de fazer caminhada ao ar puro nós podemos andar um pouco pela floresta.

Olhei um pouco espantada para ele e também parei de comer meu cereal.

-Não é perigoso caminhar pela floresta?

Kurt abaixou os ombros um pouco desconfortável mais não desviou o olhar.

-Digamos que...não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo,mais que lugar é de verdade?ou vamos eu sempre caminho por lá,sei até onde podemos chegar,tem uma cachoeira não muito longe com uma vista bem legal se você quer saber.

-Uma cachoeira?ok...especifique 'não muito longe"

Kurt deu um sorrisinho sapeca e começou a mexer na toalha da mesa.

-Não muito longe se você tiver um meio de chegar lá mais depressa,anda vamos,confie em mim,eu não ia por você em perigo não é mesmo?

Eu suspirei e concordei,eu disse que ia arrumar algumas coisas na mochila e ele ficou na cozinha arrumando algumas coisas para comermos lá,depois Kurt foi arrumar sua mochila e Pixie ficou para limpar a loça do lanche,10 minutos depois eles estavam prontos para sair,Pixie ia sair pela porta da frente mais sentiu Kurt puxando seu braço levando ela para porta que dava pra garagem.

-Você tem um carro?era disso que você falou quando disse"meio de chegar lá mas depressa"?

Kurt abriu a porta da garagem ainda sem falar,ele desceu os dois degraus da porta e foi até um canto e puxou a capa de uma...moto.

A moto era uma falcon,preta muito bonita pra dizer a verdade,Pixie olhou um pouco espantada e com a boca um pouco aberta.

-Aonde essa moto se encaixa na parte de "não me por em perigo"

Kurt deu uma risadinha,apertou o botão que abria a garagem e foi tirando a moto.

- Calma é só uma moto,se te serve de consolo eu tenho carteira,e os documentos estão legalizados.

Pixie seguiu Kurt de traz e viu ele apertar um botão do controle e o portão fechar atrás dela.

-O Kurt,serio,não é por mim,eu gosto de motos,eu acho elas bonitas legais e tudo mais,só que...meu pai vai me matar se descobrir,serio,ele vai totalmente me matar se souber que eu cheguei perto de uma,quem dirá que eu subi em uma,se ela estiver ligada quando eu subi nela...ae vai ser castigo pelo resto da vida,não quero nem pensar no que ele vai fazer se eu chegar perto subir nela e sair andando nela.

Kurt ajeitou a moto e se virou rindo para Pixie.

-Ok,ele vai ter que superar isso,a não ser que ele esteja pensando todos os dias em te levar e trazer da escola.

Eu quase engasguei,bati com a mão na testa e olhei para Kurt como se ele fosse maluco.

-A e você acha mesmo que meu pai iria me deixar ir e voltar todos os dias da escola de moto não é?

Kurt suspirou e caminhou até mim.

-Pixie,relaxa,eu ando de moto desde antes de ter idade para pensar sobre isso,meu pai adorava motos e me ensinou muito bem,hoje eu tenho todos os documentos necessários pra andar nela,a minha moto esta em perfeito estado,você já é uma menina gradinha sabia?relaxa,seu pai pode até pirar em um primeiro momento mais ele logo vai ver que não tem motivos para tempestade em um copo d'água,qualquer coisa minha mãe fala com ele,sem contar que aonde vamos só da pra chegar de moto o caminho aberto é muito estreito para carros,agora podemos ir?

Kurt me olhava nos olhos,em mordi a boca um pouco nervosa,eu realmente não queria ter problema com meu pai,mais Kurt tinha razão,ele daria um escândalo como todo pai normal,mais iria acabar aceitando,dei de ombros e soltei um suspiro.

Esperei Kurt se sentar e depois me sentei na garupa e coloquei as duas mãos em seus ombros.

-Você vai se sentir mais segura se passar os braços envolta da minha cintura,pode se segurar com firmeza.

Eu tirei as mãos de seus ombros e envolvi sua cintura com seus braços,assim encostada nele eu podia sentir aquele cheio gostoso de brisa do mar,era uma posição bem confortável.

Ele ligou a moto e deu a partida,eu tinha a sensação de que iria cair da moto em alguns momentos e então me apertava mais forte contra as costas de Kurt,ele deu a volta pela casa e entrou em uma pequena trilha que tinha dentro da floresta,Kurt não estava andando rápido,mais também não estava devagar,estava normal eu suponho,minha apreensão na moto passou depois de uns minutos e eu relaxei,só quando ele fazia alguma curva é que eu apertava meus braços,acho que era mais por instinto,falta de costume mesmo,as vezes eu achava que a moto iria virar em uma curva ou coisa assim.

Depois de uns 10 minutos andando pela trilha eu deitei levemente minha cabeça nas costas de Kurt,enquanto observava a paisagem,o cheiro da floresta era muito bom,sempre gostei desse cheiro desde que eu me lembro,5 minutos mais tarde Kurt parou a moto,eu tirei meus braços de sua cintura e desci da moto,a trilha acabava ali,arrumei a mochila em minhas costas e senti Kurt pegar na minha mão e me guiar subindo o morro.

A mão de Kurt era grande,bem maior que a minha e sua pele macia e gostosa,ele me ajudava a subir o morro e a me apoiar nas pedras,não que eu precisasse de tanta ajuda assim,mais pra quem já conhece o caminho devia ser mais fácil e para não nos atrasar não discuti,eu já podia ouvir o barulho de água da cachoeira.

Depois de 10 minutos subindo o morro chegamos ao topo e eu pude ver a linda cachoeira lá embaixo,agora nos íamos descer o morro pelo outro lado,como meu pai sempre diz"pra baixo todo santo ajuda"então demoramos acho que metade do tempo que levamos para subir,já lá embaixo eu observei melhor o lugar,a cachoeira era linda,ficava meio escondida com os morros envolta dela,parecia uma espécie de vulcão aonde você sobe e lá no meio encontra a lava,no caso aqui no meio se encontrava a cachoeira.

A queda d'água era um pouco grande e o rio que se formava embaixo eram cheios de pedras,mas com um espaço bom para nadar em um dia quente,hoje porem estava muito frio pra isso.

Olhei para Kurt e vi ele agachar e subir as pernas dos jeans até o joelho e tirar os sapatos.

-O que você vai fazer?

Ele terminou e se levantou me olhando,depois apontou para uma pedra enorme que ficava quase no meio da cachoeira,mais não tão perto da queda d'água ,a pedra era grande na largura,podia caber 4pessoas deitadas tranqüilamente,mas não era tão alta.

-Quando chove muito a água cobre a pedra,como não esta chovendo é um bom lugar pra se deitar,eu sei como andar até lá sem entrar na água.

Eu olhei pra ele de uma forma que mostrava que eu não estava levando fé na sua teoria de sair certo que tinha umas pedras grandinhas até a pedra enorme,mas a não ser que fossemos saltadores profissionais teríamos que nos molhar e entrar na água.

-Serio,vamos ter que pisar na água,mas não é nada de mais,água só ate a canela ou um pouco mais pra cima.

-você esta dizendo que a cachoeira não é funda?

Eu cruzei os braços em frente ao peito e ele revirou os olhos.

-Ela É funda,mais eu sei como chegar lá sem ter que afundar na água,anda,ou quer que eu te carregue?

Eu revirei os olhos e descruzei os braços,tirei os sapatos e subi a barra da calça,ele me ajudou a andar me mostrando aonde pisar,realmente,quando eu tinha que enfiar os pés na água era coisa pouca,ele sabia aonde se encontrava cada pedra embaixo da água,ele seguia na frente me indicando aonde pisar e eu segurava sua mão com medo de escorregar,a água estava muito gelada e eu não estava afim de pegar uma pneumonia .

Chegamos na pedra e subimos,Kurt não precisou me ajudar a subir,a pedra era bem baixa e não era escorregadia por não estar molhada,a pedra era tão baixa que provavelmente qualquer chuvinha forte que enchesse um pouco a cachoeira iria cobri-la.

Tiramos nossas mochilas e nos sentamos,Kurt tirou uma toalha de la e me entregou para enxugar os pés gelados,eu enxuguei e entreguei a ele que fez o mesmo,coloquei minhas meias de volta para esquentar meus pés,colocamos nossas mochilas de lado e nos deitamos um do lado do outro olhando para o céu escuro cheia de nuvens e ficamos alguns minutos lá comparando as nuvens com animais,objetos até artistas de cinema,depois de alguns minutos com coisas do tipo,coração com braços,coelho perneta,bateria de banda, entre outras coisas acabamos adormecendo,noite passada fomos dormir um pouco antes do sol nascer,e juntando isso com a subida do morro e o clima gostoso na cachoeira foi fácil pegar no sono.

Senti algumas gotas geladas no meu rosto me acordando,resmunguei baixo ainda meio dormindo e me virei deitando do outro lado do corpo,as gotas geladas persistiam,devia ser chuva,mais como poderia estar chovendo dentro de casa?seria alguma goteira?eu registrei vagamente que não estava deitada em uma cama e sim eu uma coisa dura,uma...pedra?quando meu cérebro acabou de registrar aquilo eu abri os olhos e me levantei de repente e nessa hora eu bati a cabeça em alguma coisa.

-aaahhhhhiiiii

esfreguei e apertei minha cabeça com força para parar de doer e olhei para o lado,Kurt estava sentado com a cabeça pra traz de olhos fechados enquanto apertava o nariz com força.

Coloquei a mão no ombro dele e fiquei de joelhos pra ficarmos da mesma altura.

-Kurt você esta bem o que acont....

Ou claro eu acertei ele com a minha cabeça.

-Ai,me desculpe,você tah legal?me deixe ver isso

tentei ver seu nariz mais ele não tirava a mão,com a outra mão me pediu um instante e eu voltei a me sentar na pedra olhando pra ele,meio minuto depois ele tirou a mão do nariz e eu vi que tinha um pouquinhu de sangue ,mais nada de mais,ele pegou um lenço da mochila e pressionou de leve o nariz e limpou o sangue.

-ok,não quebrou,só...doeu um pouco,vou me recuperar em alguns minutos,a dor já esta passando.

Eu mordi a boca de leve meio envergonhada enquanto via ele mexer em seu nariz delicadamente.

-Me desculpe,foi sem querer eu acordei e...

Kurt levantou a mão em um sinal para que eu parasse de falar e deu um sorriso.

-Serio esta tudo bem,em todo caso a culpa seria minha,eu estava meio que em cima de você tentando te acordar jogando umas gotinhas de água no seu rosto,serio já passou,esse tipo de coisa só dói na hora,e você sabe que o nariz sangra fácil.

Eu sorri ainda meio envergonhada,Kurt guardou o lenço em um bolso dentro da mochila e pegou o que parecia ser uma enorme toalha quadriculada vermelho e verde,ele me olhou sorrindo e se levantou desdobrando a toalha e colocando a mochila de lado dando espaço o suficiente pra não correr o risco dela cair na água.

-Você trouxe uma toalha de piquenique?

Eu sorri e me levantei ajudando ele a estender a toalha na pedra.

-claro,isso não seria um piquenique sem uma toalha quadriculada horas.

Eu dei uma risada e sentei em uma ponta da toalha e Kurt se sentou na outra ponta na minha frente,ele pegou sua mochila e tirou 4 potinhos,duas garrafas,dois copos e uma sacola com o que parecia ser sanduíches embrulhados.

-Você não teria uma tv 42 polegadas de plasma ai dentro não?

Kurt deu de ombros e fechou a mochila.

-até pensei em trazer,mais fiquei com medo dela chacoalhar solta dentro da mochila.

Eu sorri e abri um dos potes enquanto Kurt abriu a sacola com sanduíches.

-Vem cá,você não trouxe uma cesta de piquenique.

Kurt terminou de abrir a sacola de desdobrava o primeiro sanduíche.

-Esse é um piquenique moderno,aquelas cestas estão meio fora de moda,mais se quiser da próxima eu trago.

Eu sorri dando de ombros enquanto via o que tinha no primeiro potinho...brigadeiro de panela,abri o sengudo,vários pedaços de pizza de ontem,terceiro,um monte de batata chips,parecia que ele havia aberto uns 4 pacotinhos e colocado tudo ali dentro,ultimo potinho,vários bombons embalados,olhei para Kurt enquanto ele colocava um copo de coca cola e mordia seu sanduíche.

-Esse é o piquenique menos saudável de toda a historia.

Kurt deu de ombros e bebeu um gole de coca e me olhou nos olhos.

-Em compensação é o mais gostoso da historia.

Eu dei de ombros e concordei com ele,peguei uma colher dentro do potinho do brigadeiro e comecei por ele,adoro começar pela sobremesa,Kurt pegou uma chips e passou brigadeiro,eu olhei pra ele e franzi as sobrancelhas,ele sorriu e colocou a batata na frente da minha boca.

Ok essa era uma combinação ...diferente,mais eu gostava de coisas diferentes,sorri e mordi a batata,ele pegou o outro pedaço e jogou dentro da própria boca,eu mastiguei devagar olhando Kurt fazer o mesmo,logo depois fizemos mais batatas com brigadeiro e comemos,eu comi um dos sanduíches que Kurt tinha preparado e logo estavamos cheios de tanto nos empanturrar.

-Tenho que dar braço a torcer,não foi o piquenique mais saudável que eu já fiz,mais consertesa foi o mais gostoso.

Eu deitei novamente na pedra enquanto mordia um bombom de chocolate branco,meu chocolate preferido.

-Eu disse.

Depois de um tempo guardamos novamente as coisas na mochila de Kurt e voltamos a andar até a moto,a viagem de volta foi tão silenciosa quanto a ida,eu já estava me acostumando com a moto,na verdade eu estava gostando muito de andar de moto,quem sabe Kurt me desse umas aulas sobre como pilotar depois?mas esse idéia logo se evaporou da minha mente assim que chegamos em casa e eu desci da moto,meu pai estava parado na porta da frente da casa com os braço cruzados,eu vi ele ficando rosa,vermelho,azul e finalmente roxo,logo depois vi Elena saindo pela porta e colocando os braços envolta do pescoço do meu pai e murmurando alguma coisa,como eu previa,meu pai fez um escândalo,ficou quase uma hora falando do quanto moto eram perigosas e que eu jamais iria me sentar em uma novamente enquanto ele estivesse vivo,Elena se colocava na frente do meu pai e debatia com ele dizendo o quanto ele estava sendo imaturo,e que motos não eram maquinas mortíferas como ele alegava,só dependia de quem as conduzia,ficamos na sala enquanto o assunto era discutido,ou no caso do meu pai simplesmente gritado,o que era um mau sinal,meu pai era bem controlado na maioria do tempo,e só gritava quando algo REALMENTE o irritava,o que era bastante raro ,eu estava sentada em uma das poltronas vendo papai gritar em pé andando pela sala e Elena andando atrás tentando convence-lo a me deixar andar de moto com Kurt principalmente por esse ser meu novo transporte escolar,já Kurt não se abalou em nenhum momento se sentou em uma poltrona perto da minha e ficou olhando para os desenhos no assoalho de madeira como se isso fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Depois que papai estava cansado de gritar e Elena de argumentar Kurt simplesmente se levantou e disse:

-Senhor Rhaldney,meu pai me ensinou a pilotar uma moto desde que eu tive idade o suficiente para controlar uma,eu tenho idade o suficiente para pilotar uma,eu tenho habilitação para isso e eu nunca sofri um acidente de moto em toda minha vida,mais do que confiar em mim você deveria confiar na palavra da minha mãe,ou você acha que ela seria irresponsável ao ponto de deixa o filho dela dirigir o que você chama de "maquina mortífera em duas rodas"?não é a maquina,é quem a conduz,e eu simplesmente sei o que estou fazendo,acho mais fácil Pixie ser atropelada enquanto vai para a escola a pé do que sofrer um acidente comigo pilotando,e por fim eu acho que Pixie tem idade o suficiente para saber o que é perigoso para ela,então o que o senhor acha de deixá-la expressar sua opinião sobre o assunto?afinal a vida é dela.

Todos olhamos atônicos para Kurt,todos menos Elena,ela simplesmente sorriu para o filho,ele devolveu o sorriso para a mãe e se virou para sorrir pra mim,meu pai ainda estava de boca aberta,eu me recuperei do chock e me levantei ficando ao lado de Kurt.

-Pai,acho que Kurt tem absolutamente toda a razão,também não acho que Elena iria deixar e muito menos defender o filho se ele fosse um irresponsável,o senhor não iria poder me levar e me trazer todos os dias de carro,acabamos de nos mudar e o senhor não vai ter dinheiro o suficiente para me comprar um carro,e sinceramente eu não estou animada em andar a pé todos os dias todo o trajeto,sendo assim eu decido que vou com o Kurt,espero que o senhor para de se preocupar a toa e pare de fazer tempestade em um copo d'água.

Eu terminei meu mini discurso e respirei fundo,eu jamais tinha precisado antes me impor desse jeito com meu pai,foi difícil,mais Kurt tinha razão,era a minha vida,e eu que tinha que decidir o que faria com ela,eu já tinha idade o suficiente para isso e meu pai precisava saber.

Logo depois eu sai da sala e fui para o meu quarto,escutei Kurt subir atrás de mim,eu entrei no meu quarto e peguei uma blusa da banda slipknot e uma calça de algodão vermelha comprida,já era de noite e tinha começado a chover e a noite seria fria,sai do meu quarto com minha roupa de dormir embaixo do braço,antes de entrar no banheiro caminhei no corredor e parei em frente a porta do meu irmão e bati levemente três vezes,pelo barulho ele devia estar jogando algum game de carro ao algo no estilo,ele pareceu dar pause,alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta,Anderson me olhou e sorriu sapeca me dando espaço para que eu entrasse.

Seu quarto era do tamanho do meu,como ficava do outro lado a janela dava para a estrada rumo a cidade,era da mesma cor que o meu quarto e os moveis do mesmo estilo,ele tinha uma cama também de casal e um criado mudo do lado,no lugar de uma penteadeira uma escrivaninha,um armário de roupas e no canto uma mesinha de centro com uma tv de 32 polegadas em cima e no chão na frente da mesinha um xbox360.

Anderson se sentou na enorme almofada que ficava em frente a tv e pegou o controle do vídeo game tirando do pause,ele estava jogando gta,me sentei na cama,ao lado dele tinha uma caixa de sapatos com alguns doces,chocolates e mini salgadinhus,fui até a caixa e peguei um pirulito em formato de aranha,depois fui até a cama dele me sentando nela enquanto observava o jogo.

-Ei eu não me lembro de ter te oferecido.

Anderson disse de forma brincalhona,ele estava de costas pra mim enquanto jogava,eu e ele até que não brigávamos tanto,éramos irmãos calmas e nos gostávamos,tínhamos nossas implicâncias como bons irmãos é claro,só que era raro,um respeitava o espaço do outro,provavelmente era isso que fazia com que nos déssemos tão bem,também não éramos ciumentos com relação a atenção dos nossos pais,nada de achar que um tinha mais atenção ou ganhava mais coisas que o outro,nossos pais sempre fizeram questão de mostrar que nos amavam igualmente.

-Gostei do quarto.

Voltei a observar o quarto enquanto mordia o pirulito devagar para não quebrar dentro da boca,em um dos cantos do quarto tinha uma caixa com uma pilha de livros,Anderson gostava de ler tanto quanto eu,tirando alguns pacotes de doce que estavam perto de onde ele estava sentado não se via mais nenhuma desordem,um ponto positivo para um garoto da sua idade eu suponho,ele sempre foi organizado,até mais do que eu na maioria das vezes,Anderson continuava jogando,nesse momento ele estava atirando em algumas casas com uma espécie de bazuca que tínhamos descobrido como fazer aparecer a alguns meses atrás pesquisando na net sobre os macetes desse jogo.

-Cara papai esta realmente muito bravo não é?quer dizer...ouvi os gritos dele daqui,eu vi você chegando de moto pela janela e quase que ligo para o corpo de bombeiros,eu sabia que papai teria um troço.

Continuei mordendo meu doce até que ele se quebrou e soltou do palito,eu não queria falar sobre aquilo.

-E então...fez novos amigos?o passeio foi legal?

-É fiz sim,Jonny curte um vídeo game e o Lautney também,o único que não gosta muito dessas coisas é o Kia,mas ele também é legal,Elena chamou eles para virem aqui no próximo fim de semana.

Eu mordia o doce dentro da minha boca enquanto ouvia ele falando,Anderson sempre foi muito sociável,eu sabia que faria amizades fácil.

-Acho que vou indo tomar um banho,daqui a pouco Elena deve nos chamar para jantar.

Eu me levantei e ia abrir a porta quando eu ouvi ele falar.

-E o seu dia?aonde você e o Kurt foram?fizeram algo legal?

Eu me virei pra ele,Anderson ainda estava com os olhos grudados na tela

Nada de mais,só andamos um pouco de moto,ele me levou para conhecer um lugar legal dentro da floresta,talvez você possa vir conosco depois.

-É talvez,não curto esse lance de natureza você sabe,mas Kurt é um cara bem legal.

Depois eu sai do quarto e fui tomar meu banho,quando eu estava saindo do banheiro Elena tinha acabo de terminar o jantar e nos chamou para por a mesa.

Logo depois que os meninos e eu pomos a mesa meu pai entrou na sala de jantar,todos nos sentamos e comemos em silencio,eu estava um pouco tensa e não olhava para nada alem do meu prato,depois do jantar Elena pediu para que os meninos e eu tirássemos a mesa e limpássemos tudo,como éramos três o trabalho acabou bem rápido,Anderson foi o primeiro a subir,eu subi logo depois e escovei meus dentes,assim que sai do banheiro dei de cara com Kurt parado na porta com uma escova de dentes na mão,ele me olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Relaxa,seu pai vai ficar bem,você não fez nada de mais,é melhor você dormir legal para seu primeiro dia de aula amanhã.

Eu bati com a mão na testa,PUTS,havia me esquecido que amanhã começavam minhas aulas,ótimo.

-É você tem razão,bom acho que vou pra cama mais cedo,estou com dor de cabeça,boa noite Kurt.

Kurt me desejou boa noite e entrou no banheiro,eu fui para o meu quarto e fechei a porta,alguns minutos depois quando eu já estava deitada virada na direção da janela vendo a chuva que já tinha diminuído lá fora,ouvi alguém bater na minha porta levemente,eu me virei em direção a porta e estiquei meu braço para fora dos cobertores acendendo a luz do meu abajur.

-Entra.

A porta abriu devagar e eu vi meu pai entrando com a cabeça meio baixa.

-Me desculpa...te acordei filha?

Eu sorri de leve e me sentei na cama com as costas recostadas no travesseiro.

-Na verdade não pai,eu ainda não tinha dormido,aconteceu alguma coisa?

Meu pai olhava para o chão parecendo procurar as palavras enquanto segurava a maçaneta da porta.

-Não nada,só...queria saber se poderíamos conversar,vai ser rápido.

Eu mordi os lábios meio nervosa e acenei que sim,ele entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si,chegou até minha cama e eu dei espaço para ele se sentar ao meu lado,ele se sentou,respirou fundo e levantou o rosto me olhando nos olhos.

-Quero te pedir desculpas pelo escândalo que eu fiz,sei que você não é mais uma criança e que sabe o que faz...mais filha pra mim é difícil,gostaria que você pudesse me entender,se algo te acontecer...eu simplesmente não saberia o que fazer da minha vida,eu simplesmente amo você de mais,e pra mim é difícil lidar com o fato de você estar lá fora com algo que possa te ferir ou pior,tirar você de mim.

Eu podia ver lagrimas se formando no canto dos olhos do meu pai,provavelmente a reação dele foi aumentada pela recente perda da mamãe,pra ele perder a mim ou ao Anderson seria um baque forte depois pra ele superar logo depois da perda da mulher que ele mais amou no mundo,então eu simplesmente levantei minhas costas do travesseiro e abracei meu pai forte,ficamos abraçados por algum tempo até eu soltar ele e olhar em seus olhos.

-Eu sei como você se sente papai,me desculpa se eu fui muito rude com o senhor naquela hora,mais vai ficar tudo bem,eu prometo,Kurt é um motorista responsável,você deveria saber,conhece ele a mais tempo do que eu.

Nós sorrimos e demos um ultimo abraço eu me deitei e meu pai me cobriu me dando um beijo de boa noite na testa e me desejando boa sorte amanhã na escola,ele provavelmente já vai ter saído quando eu me levantar amanhã para meu primeiro dia de aula.

Bom galera é isso,desculpa o atraso,mais ta ae o capitulo,meio curtinhu pq vocês já sabem,fata de pc,mais essa semana quando eu tiver um tempinhu vou abrir meu pc e ver o q ele tah sentindo,torçam pra que não seja nenhuma peça que tenha que trocar,por que se não for eu arrumo logo,mais se for T.T vou ter que comprar uma peça nova dae nem sei quando isso vai acontecer.

Seguinte,esse capitulo não deveria terminar ak,esse capitulo deveria terminar com o primeiro dia da Pixie na escola,mais por causa do meu tempo limitado para digitar a historia ficou ae,o próximo será postado se os Deuses me ajudarem manhã ou na sexta,isso também depende das almas caridosas que me deixam recadinhus,vcs sabem que eles são o alimento da alma de qualquer escritor,bem alimentados nos tiramos tempo até de onde não podemos para escrever a historia mais rápido possível para vcs rsrs


	5. Chapter 5

Ola pessoal,as coisas começam a esquentar para Pixie nesse capitulo,seu primeiro dia de aula guarda algumas surpresa para nossa amiga,eu escrevi esse capitulo ouvindo algumas musicas do Paramore,pra quem gosta de ouvir uma musica baixinha enquanto lê eu indico 'Brick bay Boring Brick" e "Crushcrushcruh" da banda.

Boa leitura pessoal =^.^=

RENASCER

CAPITULO 5 – PRIMEIRO CONTATO

Acordei de manhã com meu despertador tocando "Decode" do Paramore.

Detestava acordar de manhã,era um verdadeiro castigo,mas pelo menos o dia estava nublado,adorava tempo nublado,adorava chuva,eu tive muita sorte em vir morar em Aberdeen,essa cidadezinha no sudoeste do estado de Washington,aqui o tempo é chuvoso na maioria dos dias.

Peguei meu roupão e desliguei o celucar,peguei meu mp5 e coloquei a mesma musica que me despertou para tocar no volume maximo,fui meio me arrastando para o banheiro e deixei o aparelho e o roupão na pia,tirei a roupa e entrei no Box abrindo a torneira do chuveiro,só um bom banho e uma boa musica para me acordar de manhã.

Como estudava sempre em casa não precisava acordar cedo,mas desde que comecei a estudar na escola tudo mudou,eu me perguntava se algum dia ia me acostumar com aquilo.

Quando terminei meu banho e me enfiava dentro do meu roupão a musica inicial já tinha acabado e dessa vez tocava "ignorance"da mesma banda,rumei para meu quarto,peguei uma toalha e enrolei meu cabelo,tirei do meu guarda roupa uma blusa de manga comprida marrom escuro que tinha um enorme tubarão branco com a boca aberta na estampa que cobria praticamente toda a frente da camiseta,iria pegar uma saia enorme que ia até o tornozelo preta cheia de correntes e bolsos,mais me lembrei que iria de moto com Kurt então resolvi colocar uma calça preta super larga,como eu sou bem magrinha ela ficou um tanto caindo nos meus quadris,mais nada de mais,lembrava um pouco aquelas calças de skatistas ela é cheia de bolsos enormes e com algumas correntes espalhadas por ela,calcei um all star preto de cano curto,coloquei 2 munhequeiras cinzas,uma em cada braço,terminei de me vestir bem quando terminou a musica e a outra começou 'Brick bay Boring Brick"foi a vez de pentear meu cabelo rapidamente,não precisava escová-lo ou secar com secador,eu sabia que se deixasse ele secar naturalmente ele ficaria bonito,nunca precisei mexer muito no meu cabelo para deixá-lo legal,corri e passei meu lápis de olho preto,nada de mais só minhas costumeiras linhas envolta dos olhos com uma pequena puxadinha dos lados,desodorante e antes que a musica acabace,peguei um elástico e coloquei no braço,eu sabia que era abençoada com meu cabelo,mais nem um milagre pra fazer meu cabelo ser seco com o vento,sentada em uma moto e achar que chegaria na escola com o cabelo penteado e com lindos cachos nas pontas,peguei minha mochila e sai do meu quarto bem em tempo de ver Kurt fazer o mesmo do seu quarto pronto para a escola, 'Brick bay Boring Brick"tinha acabado de terminar.

Kurt e eu pegamos uma maçã cada antes de sairmos, descobri que assim como eu ele não gostava de comer assim que acordava quando era muito de manhã,assim guardamos nossas maçãs para um pouquinho mais tarde,em uma hora que nosso organismo estivesse mais "acordado"e desse Sinal de vida.

Fomo para garagem e lá Kurt tirou uma jaqueta de couro preta da bolsa e me entregou,eu reparei que ele vestia uma parecida só que maior e com bolsos maiores,ele mantinha o zíper aperto,ele estava vestindo um jeans claro com muitas manchas mais claras ainda,rasgado nos joelhos,um cinto preto de rebite parecia ser a única coisa que em pedia a calça de descer pelos seus quadris, e uma blusa azul claro simples,nos pés um all star preto cano curto como o meu.

-Melhor colocar isso,era minha ano passado,não me serve mais,se você não usar vai sentir frio no caminho para a escola.

Eu murmurei um obrigada e coloquei a jaqueta fechando o zíper.

Kurt apertou o botão que abria a garagem,enquanto ele ligava e tirava a moto lá de dentro eu prendia meu cabelo e colocava os fones de ouvido no meu mp5,e coloquei no volume Maximo,subi na garupa da moto.

Kurt me viu sentado e olhou para traz por cima dos ombros.

-Me empresta um?também quero trilha sonoro no caminho da escola.

Eu dei soltei uma risada e coloquei um dos fones na sua orelha e outro na minha,passei os braços ao redor da sua cintura segurando o aparelho em minha mão com firmeza e coloquei a cabeça de leve em seu ombro,ele pegou um óculos escuro grande e redondo na cor amarela e colocou,eu ri baixo,totalmente estilo grunge.

Assim que ele deu a partida eu apertei play e fomos para escola ao som de "Crushcrushcruh"

Não demoramos para chegar na escola,a cidade era pequena e Kurt não e conhecido por andar dentro da velocidade permitida,porem segundo ele mesmo e sua mãe,nunca levou uma multa ou sofreu acidente.

Kurt estacionou a moto perto da saída,logo que chegamos pude ver os rosto se virando,apertei um pouco os braços envolta de kurt antes de soltá-lo e descer da moto,fazia pouco tempo que eu comecei a estudar fora,então eu não estava ainda tão acostumada a estar no meio de tantas pessoas desconhecidas e ainda por cima chamar tanta atenção,até por que eu morava em uma cidade grande,lá para se ser notado realmente precisa-se usar uma melancia na cabeça e correr pelado por ae,claro que eu chamava atenção em certos lugares por causa da minha aparência,mais como eu não saia muito não era algo que me preocupava tanto...isso até eu ir para uma escola....e o pior é que agora não só estudava em uma escola,como era em uma escola de cidade pequena e eu era a novata de estilo estranho...ótimo uma boa dose de atenção e quem sabe um artigo no jornal da escola!

Tirei a jaqueta e coloquei dentro da mochila,eu ia sentir calor dentro da escola usando ela.

Olhei envolta discretamente e pude ver um grupo de meninas,elas usavam roupas perfeitamente alinhadas e sem nenhuma ruga,cores claras e sapatos de salto,cabelos escovados e perfeitamente alinhados e com uma leve maquiagem e brilho labial rosa claro,pareciam ser o tipo de patricinhas do lugar,elas cochichavam entre si e olhavam para mim soltando risadinhas.

Kurt tinha acabado de parar ao meu lado e olhou na mesma direção que eu olhava,eu não vi,só senti suas mãos no meu cabelo soltando o elástico que eu tinha posto,eu me virei e o encarei,ele sorriu.

Colocou o elástico no bolso e pegou o fone que tinha caído do seu ouvido quando eu desci da moto,colocou ele de volta na orelha enquanto pegava o aparelho das minhas mãos e colocava "Misery Business"para tocar.

Eu arqueei um pouco as sobrancelhas e observei seu sorriso um tanto quanto sapeca,seus olhos brilhando,eu sorri de modo cúmplice sabendo que ele conhecia o clip daquela musica.

Ele pegou minha mão,ouvimos a musica enquanto caminhávamos juntos,sorrindo e de cabeça erguida para dentro da escola enquanto as pessoas viravam as cabeças para nos olhar.

Estava sentada em uma das ultimas carteiras na aula de trigonometria,a aula tinha acabado de começar,Kurt tinha ido comigo pegar os meus papeis,eu tinha apenas 3 aulas com ele e essa não era uma delas.

O Professor,senhor Jonson,simplesmente me entregou um livro,deu boas vindas e me apontou o lugar vago,coisa que agradeci mentalmente,não estava muito afim de parar lá na frente e me apresentar para classe.

Enquanto me sentava via as pessoas me observando e algumas cochichando umas com as outras,me sentei na carteira indicada pelo professor e após alguns segundos mais ninguém me encarava,não diretamente pelo menos,um ou outro observava de vez em quando pelo canto dos olhos,olhei para os lados,a carteira a minha direita que ficava na janela estava vazia,na carteira a minha esquerda tinha um cara bonito,bem bonito para falar a verdade,cabelos curtos um jeito meio bagunçado castanhos claros,olhos verdes,barba feita,pele um pouquinho morena,corpo atlético um tanto musculoso,mais nada eu o deixasse terrivelmente enorme,acho que definido seria a palavra certa,e em seus lábios ele tinha um sorriso de canto no que eu julgava ser seu sorriso*modo sedutor*,corei um pouco ao perceber que ele mandava aquele sorriso para mim,ele também estava me observando,apesar de ficar um pouco desconsertada ao perceber que ele lançava aquele sorriso para mim eu não desviei o olhar,então ele se inclinou em minha direção,ele provavelmente iria dizer algo mais nessa hora a porta se abriu com um rangido alto.

Olhei em direção a porta e vi que todos inclusive o professor tinha feito o mesmo,o rapaz ao meu lado tinha se endireitado na carteira e também observava a garota que entrava pela porta.

Ela devia ter a minha idade,era um pouco mais alta do que eu e um pouco mais cheinha,digamos assim do que eu,não é que ela era gorda,era uma garota com um corpo normal,eu é que tinha uma estrutura muito magra,seus cabelos negros,longos e um pouco ondulados cobriam a maior parte de seu rosto,ela usava uma saia preta larga que ia até o tornozelo com algumas correntes espalhadas,um pouco parecida com a saia que eu pretendia usar essa manhã,usava um suéter na mesma cor,o suéter era grosso e com gola alta,ela parecia um pouco assustada com os livros e a bolsa apertados na frente do peito as costas um tanto curvadas,o cabelo cobrindo o rosto mais parecia uma forma de se esconder e ela parecia esta um tanto sem fôlego,provavelmente correu para chegar aqui.

Ela murmurou um desculpa bem baixo para o professor,ele indicou que ela entrasse,ela assim o fez fechando a porta da sala e caminhou de cabeça baixa até sua mesa,eu pude ver duas das garotas que riram de mim lá fora,as prováveis patricinhas do lugar,murmurarem o que me parecia insultos para a menina quando ela passou e logo depois se olharam e soltaram risinhos baixo,se a menina escutou,fingiu não ter escudado,ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e colocou as coisas na mesas ainda com a cabeça baixa,o professor tinha começado a aula e eu olhei para frente e tentei prestar atenção na aula,mais algo na presença daquela garota me deixou um pouco inquieta.

A aula correu tranqüilamente,sou boa em trigonometria,na verdade eu era boa em todas as matérias,eu pegava fácil as matérias escolares,quando a aula terminou eu comecei a guardar as minhas coisas,me levantei da cadeira e me virei para seguir para saída quando eu senti uma mão no meu ombro de leve,enquanto todos da sala saiam eu me virei e vi o rapaz que sentava do meu lado,ele tinha o mesmo sorriso sedutor que tinha me feito corar no começo da aula,ele tirou a mão do meu ombro.

-Você deve ser a Pixie Dwalen não é mesmo?Prazer meu nome é David.

Ele levantou a mão e eu levantei a minha e apertei a sua rapidamente.

-Prazer...

-Você morava em Vegas não é mesmo?deve ser um pouco deprimente sair de lá e vir parar em um lugar como esse.

Ele começou a caminhar devagar até a saída,enquanto falava me olhando nos olhos,a forma que ele falava e se movia era totalmente despojada,e um tanto quanto sexy.

-Sim eu morava,mais...não acho deprimente,na verdade eu curto lugares chuvosos,gosto do frio.

Ele me olhou e riu.

-Serio,é difícil ouvir algo assim,principalmente vindo de uma garota.

Eu simplesmente dei de ombros,paramos no corredor e ele ficou de frente pra mim.

-qual sua próxima aula?

-inglês

o sorriso de David se desmanchou um momento mais logo voltou para o lugar.

-Que pena,a minha é educação física,mais teremos oportunidades para nos conhecer melhor não?

David deu um piscada pra mim e fez um até logo com a mão e se virou para ir embora,eu respirei fundo meio encantada,eu tinha que admitir que ele tinha seu charme, me virei e fui em direção aos armários procurando o meu para guardar meu livro de trigonometria.

Quando cheguei no meu armário vi a garota que tinha chegado atrasada na aula estava parada mexendo no próprio armário que ficava do lado do meu.

Eu sorri com a conhecidencia,fui até meu armário,abri ele e coloquei meu livro,a menina ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de dentro do próprio armário,eu fechei o meu e me virei para ela.

-Ola,você é a garota que senta do meu lado na aula de trigonometria não é mesmo?meu nome é Pixie Dwalen.

Eu simplesmente não sei o que me deu,não é que eu seja algum tipo de bicho do mato que não fala com as pessoas,mais eu também não era do tipo que saia me apresentando assim,mais essa menina...sua energia era como um imã pra mim,eu simplesmente tinha que falar com ela,e quando eu dei por mim já estava falando.

Quando eu terminei de falar a menina tirou os olhos de dentro do seu armário,me olhou parecendo espantada por eu ter falado com ela,eu olhei em seus olhos,e uma eletricidade,como um choque percorreu todo meu corpo,a minha respiração falhou,meu coração acelerou,era como se eu pudesse sentir o sangue passando rapidamente pelas minhas veias,era como se a escola estivesse desaparecido e eu estivesse em uma espécie de montanha aonde ventava muito,eu podia sentir o vento acariciando meu rosto,tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão amável,eu podia sentir ele balançando minhas roupas,era algo muito forte,eu percebi que tinha prendido a respiração,apesar de tudo não tinha se passado mais do que 5 segundos,mais se pareciam 5 minutos,eu pisquei confusa e tudo sumiu de repente,abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos esfregando a testa muito confusa,quando levantei o rosto e olhei a menina vi que ela tinha uma expressão muito mais espantada do que antes,soube que ela também sentiu aquela sensação,e parecia esta assustada com aquilo.

Eu pensei em algo para dizer,mas as palavras não vinha,eu abri a boca para tentar dizer algo,mas nessa mesma hora a menina simplesmente bateu a porta do armário e correu com sua bolsa pelo corredor.

Mais confusa do que antes eu fechei a porta do meu armário e caminhei em direção da minha aula de inglês pensando naquilo que havia ocorrido quando olhei nos olhos daquela menina,olhos tão diferentes,nunca imaginei que existissem olhas daquela cor,eram...cinzas?olhos cinza claro?

Pois então,o primeiro dia de escola da Pixie esta só começando,próximo capitulo as coisas vão começar a bombar mais,deixem recadinhus e façam uma Garota feliz *.*


	6. Chapter 6

RENASCER

CAPITULO 6:PRIMEIRA INIMIGA.

Peguei a maçã de dentro da minha bolsa e fui comendo ela a caminho da sala,eu sabia que não se podia comer pelos corredores,mas depois do que aconteceu a uns instantes atrás eu estava pouco me importando para regras,alem do mais não tinha ninguém tomando conta dos corredores.

Agora...o que raios aconteceu a alguns instantes atrás?eu nunca tinha sentido coisa parecida em toda a minha vida,era como estar presa em uma ventania no topo de uma colina,eu até tive a visão de estar junto com aquela menina no topo de uma colina,foi apenas por uns instantes mais eu vi,eu pude sentir a ventania que apesar de forte me acariciava gentilmente,era como se nos estivéssemos sido transportadas para um outro lugar.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e constatei que ele estava devidamente penteado e no lugar,mas... eu pude sentir claramente meus cabelos voando,minhas roupas balançando.

E o que foi aquilo que eu senti dentro de mim?foi como se meu corpo estivesse reagindo a uma explosão de energia,eu pude sentir meu corpo totalmente vivo,era uma sensação estranha,eu podia sentir o meu sangue correr por cada uma das minhas veias.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos,tinha alguma coisa errada comigo.

Logo encontrei a sala de inglês,o professora já tinha entrado mais estava conversando com uma aluna e não tinha começado a aula,eu parei perto dela e ela logo me notou,pediu um instante para a menina e se dirigiu a mim,pegou meu papel e me deu um livro,disse que eu podia escolher qualquer lugar vago.

Eu me virei e olhei em direção aos alunos,todos estavam conversando baixo e alguns me observavam,nessa turma tinha bastante carteiras vagas,logo no fundo da sala eu encontrei duas meninas sentadas.

Ok,isso estava definitivamente muito estranho,eu senti a mesma coisa estranha que eu tinha sentido com aquela outra menina de olhos cinzas,uma energia que emanava delas e me chamava,uma das meninas era realmente muito,mas muito branca,os cabelos eram tão,mais tão loiros que chegavam a ser quase brancos,eram um pouco abaixo do ombro e bem cacheados,usava jeans e uma blusa listrada branca e verde,a menina ao lado dela era um pouco morena e tinha cabelos curtos,uns 3 dedos acima do ombro,eram desfiados de uma forma bem irregular na cor castanho,vestia o que parecia ser uma saia de couro curta e uma blusa preta muito elaborada com vários detalhes em metal e varias fitas pretas.

As duas estavam de cabeça baixa escrevendo algo no caderno,mais mesmo assim eu pude ver que me observavam discretamente por cima dos cílios.

Desviei meu olhar e ao lado delas,encostado na parede na ultima carteira eu vi Kurt comendo sua maçã com um sorriso no rosto,na frente dele tinha uma carteira vaga,então me encaminhei pra lá.

Numa pequena licheirinha entre a cadeira de Kurt e a menina Albina eu joguei o resto da minha maçã.

Assim que me sentei na carteira e coloquei minhas coisas em cima da mesa eu senti que Kurt tinha se inclinado para frente,ele colocou a cabeça perto do meu ombro e falou baixo.

-Então como foi a primeira aula?se divertiu?

Eu olhei para traz e quando ia falar com ele sobre a estranha situação com a menina de olhos cinza a professora chamou a atenção da classe anunciando que a aula ia começ dei um pequeno sorriso e voltei a me sentar direito na carteira,mas mesmo tentando prestar atenção na aula eu não pude parar de olhar ocasionalmente pelo canto dos olhos para as meninas no fundo da sala,e algumas vezes eu via que elas faziam o mesmo e nós logo desviávamos o olhar.

Depois de um tempo eu senti um papel sendo passado por baixo do meu braço no canto que fica a parede,eu olhei para baixo e vi a mão de Kurt,peguei o papel e ele tirou a mão dali.

Abri pequeno bilhete,Kurt tinha uma letra muito bonita,não sei por que mas isso me espantou,talvez fosse o estilo dele um tanto grunge,eu não esperava uma letra tão bonita e arrumada.

_*aconteceu alguma coisa?você esta estranha*_

rapidamente escrevi em baixo da frase dele.

*_depois eu te conto,mais eu queria saber se você sabe o nome das garotas que estão sentadas do seu lado*_

Dobrei o bilhete e passei meu braço para trás discretamente pelo canto da parede,pude sentir Kurt tirando o bilhete da minha mão e então voltei com meu braço para frente.

Kurt demorou um pouco para responder,quando senti sua mão passando pelo canto da parede eu peguei o bilhete abri e li.

_*Posso saber o por que dos nomes?a loira se chama Courtney e a outra Elvira*_

Como eu já sabia,eu não as conhecia,rabisquei rapidamente uma resposta para Kurt dizendo que depois eu diria e passei o bilhete para ele.

Assim a aula passou e terminou,eu me levantei e arrumei as minhas coisas,eu estava pensando em uma forma de falar com as duas meninas quando eu vi elas passando apressadas ao meu lado em direção a saída.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos contando até 3,eu ia atrás delas quando senti a mão de Kurt no meu ombro,me virei e olhei para ele,ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Você esta bem?

Eu olhei para ele sem saber bem o que dizer,apenas assenti que sim com a cabeça,teríamos tempo de falar sobre isso em casa,ele não pareceu convencido mas relaxou um pouco o rosto,provavelmente ele pensou o mesmo que eu sobre termos tempo para falar sobre isso em casa.

Saímos da sala em direção a nossa próxima aula,nos dois teríamos educação física,assim que chegamos eu fui falar com a professora,Kurt se dirigiu ao vestiário masculino par se trocar,a aula era de natação,quando terminei com a professora fui para o vestiário feminino,o rosto de algumas meninas viraram para me olhar mas eu ignorei e andei até o meu armário no vestiário,tirei meu maiô e minha touca da mochila e coloquei ela dentro do armário,meu armário ficava na ultima fileira no fundo do vestiário,lá tinha poucas meninas,mas mesmo assim eu estava um pouco envergonha de me trocar perto delas,mais não demorou muito e eu vi elas saírem,um pouco aliviada fiquei de frente para o meu armário e tirei minha blusa,quando coloquei a mão no botão da minha saia para desabotoar eu senti aquela energia que mexia comigo atrás de mim,me virei rapidamente e dei de cara com as duas meninas da aula de inglês,a menina de cabelo curto que Kurt havia me dito que se chamava Elvira estava na frente,a outra Courtney estava um pouco atrás dela,meus olhos e os de Elvira se encontraram,olhos azuis como água,e foi quando toda aquela sensação voltou dentro do meu corpo,a mesma coisa que eu tinha sentido com a menina de olhos cinza,algo dentro de mim fazendo meu corpo reagir,meu coração acelerar,os sangue correr rápido em minhas veias,minha respiração falhar,só que dessa vez em vez de me ver em uma colina no meio de uma ventania eu me senti dentro de um mar turbulento,eu não podia respirar dentro daquela água mas isso não me fazia falta,eu não me sentia mau por não poder respirar lá dentro,eu senti a leveza de quando agente bóia em um rio,eu arregalei os olhos e vi espanto nos olhos da menina,meu olhar se desviou para olhar dentro dos olhos da outra garota que se matinha um pouco mais atrás dela,e de repente toda paisagem mudou,agora em vez de dentro do mar eu me sentia dentro do fogo, como se nos duas estivéssemos dentro de um lugar em chamas,uma floresta ou algo assim,mais o fogo não me queimava,ele me provocava um calor reconfortante em vez disso,aquela energia dentro do meu corpo percorria por todo meu sistema,era como um choque que não doía,um choque de poder.

-Pelo que eu vejo entrou mais uma para o circo de horrores.

Foi quando tudo se quebrou,a descarga de poder se quebrou as imagens se foram,era como se eu estivesse pulado de um pára-quedas e tivesse aterrissado bruscamente,me senti tonta por um momento e encostei minhas costas no armário e fechei o olhos por um momento,

-Você não deveria estar fazendo algo mais produtivo Diana?algo como dar em cima de algum papa galinha?

Abri os olhos e vi Elvira de braços cruzados encarando uma outra menina,uma das que estiveram rindo de mim do lado de fora,uma das patricinhas,pelo jeito ela se chamava Diana.

As duas se olhavam e Diana simplesmente deu um sorriso e jogou um beijo para Elvira se virou e foi embora.

Elvira se virou e me encarou por alguns segundos e seguiu para seu armário que...ficava do lado do meu...bom,se eu disser que isso esta muito estranho estarei sendo um pouco repetitiva?

Olhei para a outra menina que segundo Kurt se chamava Courtney,ela tinha os olhos claros meio avermelhados,seus cílios e suas sobrancelhas eram tão claras quanto seus cabelos,eu já tinha ouvido falar que alguns albino tem olhos nesse tom,mas mesmo assim fiquei um pouco espantada,ela também não disse nada e se encaminhou para o seu armário que ficava ao lado do de Elvira.

Terminei de me trocar e guardei minhas roupas,elas terminaram logo depois e saímos praticamente juntas do vestiário,não tínhamos trocados nenhuma palavra até agora.

Já do lado de fora nos fomos para perto da picina,elas caminharam e sentaram no banco perto e começaram a conversar baixinho,logo depois vi Kurt chegando perto de mim com aquela expressão preocupada.

-Serio,se você estiver se sentido mau é melhor falar,você não precisa entrar na água se não estiver bem,você parece que viu um fantasma ou algo assim,esta pálida.

Kurt comprimiu os lábios de preocupação e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo,eu mordi a boca de leve e dei um sorrisinho.

-Eu estou bem...serio,só me sinto um pouco estranha,mais não é um estranho ruim,serio eu estou bem,quando formos para casa eu te explico melhor,

Kurt ainda tinha os lábios comprimidos e me olhou de forma desconfiada,depois olhou na direção aonde as meninas estavam sentadas e voltou a me olhar.

-certo,elas te fizeram alguma coisa?falaram alguma coisa com você?

Eu mordi mais a boca e disfarcei meu nervosismo.

-não elas não falaram nem fizeram nada,olha já disse que estou bem sim?em casa conversamos melhor.

Ele continuou com a cara de desconfiado mas desistiu de perguntar,a professora já tinha começado a aula,ela nos separou em grupos de 5 para entrar na picina,Kurt foi um dos primeiros,ele tirou o roupão e colocou em cima do banco,como eu tinha imaginado ele era muito magro e bem branco,mas ele não deixava de ser bonito por isso,era uma beleza diferente,não é por que ele não era cheio de músculos como a maioria dos garotos populares que ele deixava de ser bonito,cada um é bonito ao seu modo,músculos não cairiam bem em Kurt ao meu ver.

A aula caminhou tranqüilamente,eu tinha feito aulas de natação quando era criança na picina da minha casa,eu devia ter uns 12 anos e me lembrava bem de algumas coisas,a água estava aquecida e gostosa,no ultimo grupo a entrar estavam a tal da Diana,um garoto meio baixo de cabelos pretos,Elvira e Courtney.

A Courtney parecia um pouco desconfortável em entrar na água,diferente de Elvira que parecia anima e confortava a amiga com olhares confiantes.

-Professora eu não quero entrar na água com essa Albina,ela pode contaminar a água com a doença dela.

Eu ouvi alguns alunos dando risinhos baixos e a professora olhou feio para Diana e ameaçou mandar ela para diretoria se não parasse com as gracinhas,Elvira fulminou Diana com o olhar enquanto Courtney abaixava a cabeça um pouco sem jeito.

Diana entrou na água com cara de nojo,mas tirando isso não fez ou disse mais nada,

Quando a aula terminou eu dei um até logo a Kurt e caminhei para o chuveiro das meninas,bom os chuveiros tinha divisórias pelo menos,com porta e tudo mais,então eu podia tomar banho tranqüilamente,fiquei de frente para a parede abri meu roupão,fiz uma espécie de malabarismo por dentro do roupão e consegui tirar o meu maiô,pendurei ele em um dos ganchos de lá e fui atrás de um Box vazio.

No outro canto do banheiro vi Courtney e Elvira tirando seus maiôs e logo depois Diana passou com uma menina e falou bem alto para todos de lá ouvirem.

-Sabe Mariane,da próxima vez eu acho que vou trazer água sanitária para misturar com a água e tomar banho,essa picina é tão pouco higiênica,como podem deixar pessoas com doenças tão nojentas entrar na mesma água de pessoas limpas e saudáveis?

Eu vi a outra menina,Mariane dar um sorriso maldoso e concordar com a cabeça,eu senti meu sangue ferver,odiava gente como essas meninas que se acham no direito de pisar em qualquer um que seja diferente delas,que se acham as maiorais,eu vi que Elvira iria dizer algo mas eu não dei tempo,caminhei até Diane e a olhei com um sorriso.

-Ola...Diana não é mesmo?prazer,me chamo Pixie,só queria dizer que você tem toda a razão,como podem deixar pessoas assim entrarem na água de outras pessoas limpas e saudáveis?você devia pedir transferência para outra aula...quer dizer eu não tenho nada contra você mais eu me sinto um pouco enojada de entrar na água com alguém com doenças venerias.

O banheiro ficou em completo silencio,apenas o barulho da água dos chuveiros caindo era ouvida,eu sabia que todos estavam olhando para nós,meu sorriso não vacilou nenhuma vez,eu achei que a qualquer hora eu veria uma fumaça de raiva saindo do nariz de Diana,ela me olhava com olhos arregalados e a raiva se mesclava com a surpresa.

Como eu imaginava,ela sendo uma das populares não esperaria que alguém como eu,novata e de estilo diferente fosse sequer dirigir a palavra à ela,quem dirá dizer algo como o que eu acabei de dizer,eu a peguei de guarda baixa,pessoas como ela são acostumadas a serem reverenciadas e copiadas por outras garotas,normalmente pessoas como ela não eram desafiadas e muito menos humilhadas por pessoas como eu.

No meu pouco tempo escolar eu tive alguns enfrentamentos com pessoas como ela,talvez por minha falta de vida na escola eu tenha me tornado mais intolerante com esse tipo de pessoa,pra quem sempre estudou em uma escola pode ser normal esse tipo de "hierarquia"por parte de alguns alunos,mas para mim não era.

Depois de alguns segundos Diana se recuperou do choque e me olhou de forma fulminante,acho que se ela pudesse queimar alguém só com o olhar eu seria apenas cinzas agora,

ê. é para falar assim comigo sua A.B.E.R.A.Ç.A.O

ela colocou as mãos na cintura e falava pontuando cada palavra,a tensão no banheiro era enorme,parecia que todos tinham segurado a respiração.

Meu sorriso aumentou,pessoas como ela são TÃO previsíveis,eu simplesmente joguei meu cabelo para traz com uma mão dei um suspiro.

-Eu não sei quem VOCÊ pensa que é,mais pessoas como EU,não perdem tempo com garotas como VOCÊ.

Não deu tempo para ver sua cara,por mais que eu quisesse eu me segurei para resistir,caminhei até um Box vazio e tranquei a porta,coloquei a mão na boca para segurar o riso,o banheiro continuava em total silencio,se uma agulha caísse no chão seria ouvida,só de imaginar a cara de Diana eu queria cair na gargalhada,mais me controlei,tirei rapidamente o roupão e liguei o chuveiro,queria encontrar com Kurt na saída do vestiário então teria que me apressar.

Quando eu comecei a tomar banho parece que o encanto foi quebrado pelo barulho da água caindo no chão,de repente eu podia ouvir as meninas cochichando de todos os lados,tomei rapidamente meu banho,peguei o roupão que eu tinha pendurado na porta e coloquei,sai rápido do banheiro e atravessei a porta que dava para o vestiário,eu tinha consciência de que todas as meninas me olhavam,mas eu ignorei,o vestiário estava vazio,eu tinha tomado banho rápido e pra completar todas estavam muito ocupadas falando sobre a pequena discussão,vesti meu sutiã e minha calcinha o mais rápido possível antes que alguém chegasse,coloquei minha calça e meu all star e quando estava colocando a blusa eu pude ouvir algumas garotas entrando no vestiário,eu sempre me arrumei surpreendentemente rápido para uma garota,peguei minha mochila e corri para fora,enquanto eu passava eu via as meninas parando de falar para me olhar mais continuei olhando para frente,encontrei com Kurt na porta de saída da quadra com sua mochila nas costas.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Ei parece melhor,posso saber o por que do sorriso?

Eu dei uma risada,peguei em seu braço e caminhei para fora,logo as meninas sairiam do vestiário e eu não queria todas elas me olhando e cochichando,Kurt riu sem entender e caminhou comigo.

-Ok,acho que você tem muita coisa para me contar quando chegar em casa não é?ei...você não enxugou seu cabelo?ele esta molhando a sua roupa.

Eu parei de rir e de ...minha pressa foi tão grande pra sair de lá que eu me esqueci de enxugar o cabelo,só percebi agora que ele estava molhando minha roupa.

-Tudo bem,temos um tempo ainda até nossa próxima aula,você pode ir enxugar seu cabelo no banheiro.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e fomos em direção aos banheiros,ele me esperou na porta enquanto eu entrava e usava uma toalha que eu deixei dentro da mochila para enxugar rapidamente meus cabelos,desembaracei meu cabelo correndo e sai do banheiro apressada,acho que ele estranhou minha pressa,mas não disse nada.

Quando chegamos na sala só tinha uns 3 alunos,era aula de historia,Kurt disse que eu poderia me sentar na cadeira que ficava na frente dele por que ninguém sentava ali,pelo jeito ele gostava de sentar no fundão,a carteira dele novamente era a ultima,mas dessa vez meu lugar ficava do lado da janela,me sentei e ficamos conversando bobagens,então alguns alunos começaram a entrar,elas conversavam alvoroçadas mas se calavam ao me ver e começavam a cochichar baixinho entre eles,era um comportamento parecido mais ao mesmo tempo bem diferente do começo,agora eu sabia que eles não estavam falando da novata estranha,agora era um assunto diferente,as coisas aqui se espelhavam bem rápido,e Kurt pelo jeito que franziu as sobrancelhas percebeu que algo diferente estava no ar,mas mesmo assim não me fez perguntas.

Tirando isso a aula correu rápido,Kurt e eu saímos,era hora do almoço,cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo um pouco nervosa e mordi meus lábios enquanto caminhava com Kurt ao meu lado pelo corredor.

Você já sentiu que todos estavam falando de você?REALMENTE TODOS?era assim que eu me sentia,senti Kurt me olhando mais ignorei,chegamos no refeitório e a situação não era diferente,pegamos nossas bandejas e colocamos nossa comida enquanto eu tentava ignorar as pessoas a minha volta falando sobre mim,mas depois relaxei e dei de ombros,caminhei sorrindo atrás de Kurt que se dirigia para uma mesa em um dos cantos do refeitório.

Assim que Kurt parou em frente a uma das mesas todos ali pararam de falar e me encararam,tinha 2 meninos e uma menina,a menina era ruiva de cabelos um pouco curtos,com um corte estilo Cleópatra,olhos esverdeados,ela tinha algumas pintas pelo rosto e parecia estar usando um vestido cor de rosa pink por baixo da jaqueta rosa bebê,um dos meninos parecia ser japonês pelos olhos puxados,seu cabelo era liso curto e arrepiado,olhos castanhos,tinha um estilo meio grunge parecido com Kurt,usava blusa de flanela e eu podia jurar que usava uma calça jeans rasgada embaixo da mesa,o outro garoto era muito parecido com a garota,olhos esverdeados cabelo ruivo claro e algumas pintas pelo rosto,ele usava um estilo de cabelo parecido com o do japinha,curto e arrepiado,usava uma blusa branca meio social e como estava sentado do outro lado pude ver um pedaço da calça caqui que ele usava.

-Bom pessoal,essa é a minha mais nova meia irmã,Pixie.

Kurt se virou sorrindo pra mim.

-Bom Pixie esse são meus amigos,eles estavam doidos para te conhecer,essa é a Frigga,aquele é o Odim,eles são irmãos,e o ultimo é o Sasuke.

Ele falava enquanto apontava para cada um deles,sorri de forma simpática.

-Prazer em conhecê-los.

Kurt se sentou na mesa,o pessoal sorriu de forma simpática e eu me sentei ao lado dele,todos menos Kurt estavam me encarando de forma um tanto estranha apesar dos sorrisos,olhei para Kurt meio sem saber o que dizer,ele estava olhando os amigos com uma expressão que dizia"que merda vocês tem hoje?"o que se chamava Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada alta.

-Cara isso é o que eu digo que é chegar com estilo,faz apenas algumas horas que você chegou e já virou uma lenda.

-Cara você realmente disse tudo aquilo para a Diana?

Frigga me olhava sorrindo anima e se curvou na mesa para ficar mais próxima a mim,Kurt estava levando um pedaço de pizza até a boca mais parou e se virou para me olhar de forma interrogativa,eu sorri meio envergonhada.

-bom...depende o que você ouviu as pessoas dizerem que eu falei.

Ela pulou toda animada no banco e sorriu ainda mais.

-ouvi que você acabou moralmente com ela.

Frigga repetiu cada palavra da discussão no banheiro tentando imitar nossas vozes,Sasuke parecia animado também,Odim sorria mais não parecia tão animado como eles,já Kurt parecia espantado enquanto ouvia o relato e comia sua pizza.

Quando Frigga terminou de contar eu terminei de mastigas meu pedaço de pizza e dei de ombros,

-É foi basicamente isso que aconteceu.

-Ou cara você é uma lenda,eu sou sua fã,sabe quantas pessoas tem coragem de enfrentar daquele jeito Diana Pierce?ela é tipo a abelha rainha a toda poderosa da escola,o pai dela é o prefeito da cidade.

Frigga falava tudo em um fôlego só,eu tive vontade de rir,e bebi um pouco da minha coca.

-Cara você tem noção que ela não vai deixar isso barato não é mesmo?acho melhor você tomar cuidado e não andar sozinha por ae.

Sasuke sorriu ao terminar de falar,depois conversamos um pouco sobre como eu vivia antes de me mudar ,eu olhei pelo refeitório procurando alguma das meninas que me causou sensações estranhas nessa manhã,eu não encontrei nenhuma delas ali,mas encontrei muitos me encarando ou falando baixo enquanto olhavam na minha direção,eu achei também a mesa das patricinhas,todas me olhavam extremamente feio,mas nenhum olhar ganhava do olhar que Diana me mandava,eu simplesmente sorri e mandei um beijo discreto pra ela e voltei a beber minha coca.

-Cara jah falei que sou sua fã hoje?

Frigga sorria pra mim eu ri engasgando com a coca.


	7. Chapter 7

O resto das aulas foram tranqüilas,bom,tirando os olhares mortais que eu recebia por parte das amigas de Diana e os cochichos e olhares de outros alunos quando eu estava passando,comentando claro da briga,mas tirando isso foi tranqüilo,não vi mais nenhuma das meninas de olhares estranhos,parecia que elas tinham ido embora...uma das coisas boas é que Frigga e o irmão dela Odim,estavam na minha aula de biologia,frigga era uma graça,meio barbie patricinha,só que esse fato não fazia ela ter absolutamente nada haver com Diana e as amigas dela,pelo contrario,nela isso era fofo,ela não era o tipo patricinha cruel que se acha a superior,ela só gosta muito de moda,rosa,espelhos e essas coisas de garotas,ela não prestava atenção na aula e ficou o tempo todo cochichando sobre alguma coisa,apesar de parecer meio viciada em moda ela não falava disso o tempo todo,na verdade ela é muito inteligente,gentil,engraçada.

Já Odim,parecia ser bem diferente dela,a mesa de biologia é do tipo tripla e Frigga fez questão que eu me sentasse no meio deles dois.

Odim é muito gentil,parece ser um perfeito cavalheiro eu tenho que dizer,mas não é muito de falar,talvez por que frigga fale tudo por ele,e diferente da irmã ele parecia muito preocupado com a aula e prestava muita atenção em tudo.

Na minha ultima aula eu não tive nenhum conhecido comigo,quando o sinal da ultima aula bateu eu agarrei minhas coisas e sai rápido em direção ao meu armário para guardar os livros que eu não precisava levar e pegar os que eu precisava para as lições de casa,um pouco antes de chegar no meu armário eu parei de andar,coloquei a mão no meu peito de leve,era aquela sensação de novo,que me atraia ,eu olhei envolta a procura das meninas,mas não vi nenhuma delas,relaxei,devia ser coisa da minha cabeça,aquele foi um dia estranho,continuei caminhando em direção ao meu armário,aquela sensação não me deixava,ao contrario,aumentava conforme eu chegava perto do que eu queria.

Era isso,uma das meninas tinha o armário dela ao lado do meu,ela devia estar lá agora pegando suas coisas.

Eu mordi levemente os lábios e andei mais depressa, foi então que eu vi a garota que 'me chamava",mas não era nenhuma das garotas que eu tinha visto até agora,ela estava escorada no meu armário em pé com as pernas cruzadas,ela estava parada olhando na minha direção,eu não saberia dizer se era diretamente para mim,ela estava usando óculos escuros,eu me aproximei e fiquei a uma distancia de 3 passos dela,agora mais perto eu podia ver que ela olhava diretamente para mim,eu a olhei por inteiro discretamente.

Ela vestia uma espécie de corset preto com fitas roxas que fechava na frente,mais não parecia estar muito apertado,uma saia jeans escura e não muito curta,botas de combate realmente fantásticas,e por cima de tudo ela usava um sobretudo preto que ia até a canela,no seu pescoço uma espécie de coleira com uma pedra ônix no meio,mas o mais fantástico em todo seu visual era o cabelo,muito liso,da raiz aos ombros eles eram negros,tão negros que eram quase azuis,e do ombro até o final uns 3 dedos abaixo do peito,eles eram brancos,não loiros e nem loiro claro,BRANCOS,ela deve ter tido um bom trabalho pra deixar aquele cabelo daquele jeito.

Tinha se passado uns 5 segundos,ela não se mexia e continuava a me olhar por traz dos óculos escuros,então eu resolvi falar.

-Hum...você pode me dar licença?é que esse é o meu armário e eu preciso usá-lo agora.

Se passou mais alguns segundos sem a menina se mexer,foi então que ela deu um sorriso,seus lábios eram tão brancos como sua pele cor de papel,ela se desencostou do armário mais ainda não tinha saído da frente.

-Sim eu sei que esse é o seu armário,eu vim aqui para te agradecer.

Eu olhei pra ela sem entender e virei um pouco a cabeça de lado,a voz dela era firme e segura,a imagem que ela passava realmente.

-Hum...acho...que eu não entendi,quer dizer,nós nem nos conhecemos...por que você deveria me agradecer por alguma coisa?

Ela continuou com o mesmo sorriso no rosto sem vacilar.

-As meninas que você defendeu hoje quando teve a pequena discussão com a Diana,elas são minhas melhores amigas.

Eu mexi meus dedos do pé meio inquieta,eu estava me sentindo cada momento mais estranha.

-a...aquilo,bom,aquilo não foi nada de verdade,não precisa agradecer.

O sorriso da garota aumentou e ela levantou uma das mãos para mexer no cabelo.

-Mesmo assim eu agradeço,elas são praticamente minhas irmãs,e nos conversamos e decidimos te chamar para sentar com agente amanhã na hora do almoço,que tal?aceita?nós gostaríamos de conhecê-la,elas e eu tivemos uma impressão muito boa de você,e isso é raro eu devo dizer.

Eu sorri e mordi os lábios meio nervosa,assim que ela me convidou a minha vontade era de gritar um enorme SIM,algo me atraia para aquelas meninas,mais do que isso,eu estava curiosa,eu queria conhecê-las,saber o que raios estava acontecendo e o por que daquelas visões estranhas.

-Bom,isso vai ser ótimo,aceito sim.

A garota manteve o sorriso no rosto e levou uma das mãos para me cumprimentam enquanto levantava a outra para tirar os óculos.

-Então Pixie,prazer,meu nome é Katherine Madison.

Eu olhei a sua mão estendida e levantei a minha apertando sua mão em um comprimento,mas no instante que nossas mãos se tocaram uma força incrível dançou através do meu corpo,vindo dela pra mim e indo de volta pra ela,não era como se eu estivesse puxando minha mão,mas eu tinha certezas que mesmo que tentasse eu não iria conseguir nos desgrudar,aquilo era forte e um pouco assustador,levantei os olhos nervosa de nossas mãos e olhei diretamente para ela,Katherine tinha tirados os óculos então eu pude olhar diretamente em seus olhos,e foi como uma explosão de energia,muito forte,achei que meu sangue sairia do meu corpo,que meus órgãos explodiriam,eu senti uma certa vontade de me curva perante a ela,ao nosso redor eu podia sentir o redemoinho de vento fogo e água,eu sentia como se meus pés estivessem sido enterrados na terra e criado raízes,era como se juntasse todas as sensações que eu tive com as outras garotas e colocassem aqui acrescentando mais coisas,eu senti meu corpo tremer,mar,fogo,montanha,terra,imagens e poderes passando através de mim rapidamente,eu ainda segurava a mão de Katherine,não sei quanto tempo se passou,não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei grudada naqueles olhos que de tão negros pareciam pixe,só sei que teve uma hora que tudo foi forte de mais pra mim,minhas pernas começaram a falhar e de repentede tudo se apagou.

Sei que prometi postar um mega capitulo e bem antes disso,primeiramente esse é um mega capitulo eu só nao pude postar tudo pq nao estava revisado,e como eu nao queria deixar + um finde sem postar nada ae esta um pedacinho.  
Segundo,me perdoem o atraso,primeiro foi meu pc pifando,problemas de saúde e semana passada descobri que meu namorado estava me traindo,ou seja?dei um pé na bunda dele,mas isso mexeu mto comigo!  
sim estou mau!  
sim me coração tah quebrado!  
sim eu axei que seria o fim do mundo!  
+ sabe o que eu descobri?  
q meu coração pode estar quebrado,mas eu tenho super cola!

Meninos e meninas,eu finalmente aprendi a mexer no Twiiter,e nao é que aquele negocio é legal?  
quem quiser me add,vou sempre postar informações de minhas fics lá

RavenperolaN


	8. Chapter 8

Eu me sentia estranha,o que tinha acontecido afinal?aonde eu estava?

Me endireitei,eu estava deitada em um lugar fofo e quentinho,parecia uma cama,apertei um pouco os olhos e abri eles devagar,paredes marrons,o lugar estava com pouca claridade,levantei minha mão e esfreguei meus olhos me sentando.

-Ainda bem que você acordou,como se sente?dói alguma coisa?

Senti uma mão na minha testa e parei de esfregar meus olhos,olhei pro lado e vi Kurt ajoelhado no chão com uma mão na minha testa e uma expressão de preocupação no rosto,olhei em volta e vi que estava no meu quarto e a cortina da janela estava fechada.

-Pixie,você esta sentindo alguma coisa?você esta bem?

Kurt tirou a mão da minha testa e segurou a minha mão,eu não me sentia mau de forma alguma,mas tinha algo diferente em mim.

-Eu...me sinto estranha...mas não sei explicar,não é algo ruim não se preocupe não dói nada...é só que me sinto estranha,uma sensação diferente.

Fechei os olhos por um instante e rodei cabeça de leve relaxando um pouco.

-Tem certeza?olha eu posso chamar um medico!

Eu parei na hora e arregalei os olhos,eu detestava médicos,olhei pro Kurt e neguei com a cabeça.

-Eu estou bem nada de médicos.

Kurt fez uma pequena careta rabugenta mas não insistiu na idéia,ele se levantou do chão e eu cruzei as pernas embaixo do coberto dando pra ele um espaço para se sentar na cama de frente pra mim,ele ainda segurava a minha mão e me olhava fixamente.

-Então me diz,o que aconteceu?

Eu olhava pra Kurt mas desviei o olhar para a janela que estava coberta com a cortina,tentei me lembrar do que aconteceu,era tudo muito confuso mas as memórias foram voltando devagar,eu prendi a respiração por alguns segundos me lembrando do que aconteceu quando eu olhei nos olhos negros de Katherine,a coisa que eu senti,dessa vez foi tão mais forte que eu simplesmente apaguei,mas como explicar isso para o Kurt?como explicar pra ele algo que nem eu conseguia entender ainda?eu não queria mentir pra ele,mas eu também não podia dizer a verdade,por que a verdade era...estranha demais,confusa de mais,eu tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo primeiro,até lá eu tenho que guardar segredo sobre o meu estranho primeiro dia com aquelas meninas.

-Não sei,eu simplesmente estava conversando com a Katherine e eu...me senti um tanto tonta,não me lembro de mais nada.

Eu poderia ser uma ótima atriz,não que eu já tenha mentido muito na minha vida,mais as poucas vezes que precisei mentir eu fiz um ótimo trabalho,Kurt porem não era fácil de enganar,apesar do meu esforço ele pareceu não acreditar que eu simplesmente me senti tonta.

-Como eu vim parar aqui em casa?como conseguiu me trazer na moto?

Kurt me olhava serio e eu continuava olhando para outras coisas só para não ter que encará-lo,mas eu sentia o poder de seu olhar sobre mim.

-Eu fui encontrar com você no seu armário,vi você de mão dada com a Katherine,cumprimentando ela parecia,eu cheguei mais perto e vi você desmaiar, Katherine disse que você simplesmente desmaiou sem motivos e eu te levei pra enfermaria,a enfermeira disse que você provavelmente teve um longo dia e seu desmaio era só exaustão,era pra você ficar lá até acordar mais eu disse que você ficaria melhor em casa se o problema era esse,Odim ofereceu te levar de carro e te trouxemos para casa,Pixie,o que REALMENTE aconteceu?a Katherine...ela fez alguma coisa com você?disse alguma coisa?

Eu me remexi um pouco na cama e respirei fundo encarando Kurt diretamente numa postura confiante.

-não aconteceu nada,provavelmente foi só exaustão como a enfermeira disse,sou uma pessoa calma,não estou acostumada a tanta agitação e falação em um dia só,e você mesmo disse que me viu cumprimentando a Katherine e que quando você chegou perto eu desmaiei,você viu o que aconteceu.

Kurt me encarava diretamente,eu não desviava o olhar dessa vez,eu tinha que ser convincente.

-Não sei,quando você desmaiou a Katherine estava sorrindo,e não me pareceu preocupada,e mais como se estivesse feliz com o que aconteceu,sem contar que você passou o dia esquisita na escola.

-Olha eu sei que eu estive meio esquisita,mais é que eu não estou acostumada com toda agitação ainda,o que mais você quer que eu diga?

Kurt suspirou parecendo derrotado POR HORA,eu suspirei aliviada sem deixar ele perceber.

-E o que ela queria com você?

-A,bom,me convidar para almoçar com ela e as amigas dela amanhã,ela queria me agradecer por ter defendido as meninas no vestiário.

Kurt me olhou com os olhos arregalados,e eu olhei pra ele um tanto preocupada.

-Kurt?o que aconteceu?

Kurt balançou a cabeça para os lados como se quisesse tirar alguma memória da cabeça com esse movimento,ele então parou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

-Pixie,você não esta pensando em aceitar o convite não é?

Eu cruzei os braços em frente ao peito franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Sim,eu estou,você acha que eu não deveria?

Ele não tirava os olhos do meu rosto,sua expressão era indecifrável .

-Não,na minha opinião você não deveria,eu não sei o que elas realmente querem com você Pixie,mas é melhor você não se envolver com essas meninas.

Continuei com minhas sobrancelhas franzidas,algo estava acontecendo,e Kurt parecia saber de alguma coisa que não queria me contar.

-Kurt é só um almoço na escola,o que é que deixa você tão preocupado?

-Pixie...essas meninas,você não as conhece...

ele suspirou e se mexeu na cama ficando mais confortável.

-Na verdade,as outras meninas não são o problema,o problema é Katherine,ela não é...digamos...uma pessoa muito legal,ela controla as outras garotas,o controle é tão grande que as vezes eu acho que aquelas meninas seriam capazes de matar alguém se a Katherine pedisse.

Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto olhava Kurt em sua expressão indecifrável.

-Certo Kurt,você bateu com a cabeça enquanto eu estava desmaiada?mesmo que isso fosse verdade... Katherine apenas me chamou para um almoço de escola,você nao acha que esta sendo um tanto paranóico?

Kurt balançou a cabeça para os lados levemente.

-Você não entende, Katherine e as amigas dela não chamam ninguém para almoçar,não falam com ninguém,não saem com ninguém,não brincam com ninguém...que não sejam elas mesmas,a ultima garota que foi chamada para almoçar na mesma mesa que elas foi a Elvira,e desde então ela não almoçou na mesa de mas ninguém,eu estudo lá desde sempre Pixie,eu sei o que estou te dizendo, Katherine não chama ninguém a mesa dela ao menos que ela esteja planejando juntar essa pessoa ao grupo,e uma vez no grupo dela...

Eu desviei meus olhos dos de Kurt e olhei para a cama,eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade,lá no fundo,eu sabia que Katherine tinha algo misterioso com ela,e que parecia ser perigoso,mas eu não podia simplesmente afastar ela,era mas forte do que eu,eu sabia no fundo que corria um risco de me sentar com ela e não sair mais,eu sabia...algo dentro de mim gritava aquilo,mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria tudo aquilo,eu queria saber o que era,e eu confiava em mim mesma pra conseguir me afastar depois se tivesse realmente algo de mau naquilo tudo,eu tinha que confiar em mim mesma,eu sabia que no momento que disse SIM a ela eu tinha aceito algo muito maior do que apenas almoçar com ela e suas amigas,eu sabia também que aquele SIM era uma resposta sem volta.

Eu me levantei e respirei fundo olhando para Kurt.

-Eu vou almoçar com elas amanhã Kurt,e não se preocupe,tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo.

Eu sorri para ele tentando passar confiança a ele,bom,ele não parecia confiante,ele se levantou e me olhou nos olhos.

-Vem comigo então,quero te dar uma coisa.

Ele abriu a porta do meu quarto e saiu,eu fui atrás,ele andou e abriu a porta de seu quarto,eu parei na porta por uns instantes e entrei logo após ele.

O Quarto de Kurt tinha apenas uma cama,uma mesa de computador,guitarra,amplificador,umas duas caixas no chão,uma parecia estar cheia de livros e a outra com vários objetos,ele não tinha guarda roupas,suas roupas e sapatos cobriam o carpete cinza do quarto,sua cama de casal estava bagunçado com uns 6 travesseiros,ele andou até o outro lado da cama e se sentou no chão agachando e puxando o que parecia uma pequena caixa antiga de madeira de lá,eu andei até a cama e me sentei olhando em volta.

-O Que aconteceu com o resto dos seus moveis?cadê o seu guarda roupa?

-Os moveis que tenho estão aqui,e eu dei meu ultimo guarda roupa a 3 anos atrás,nunca gostei muito deles,então não quis outro.

Eu olhei pra ele,Kurt mexia dentro da caixa mas como eu estava sentado do outro lado da cama e ele estava no chão eu não via o que tinha dentro da caixa.

-Se você não tem guarda roupa,aonde você guarda suas roupas?

Kurt levantou os olhos da caixa e me olhou erguendo as sonbrancelhas levemente ,logo depois olhou envolta do quarto encontrando meu olhar logo depois.

-A...

Eu sorri e ele fechou a caixa guardando embaixo da cama de novo,ele se levantou do chão e andou até o lado da cama que eu estava sentada,ele parou e subiu em cima da cama e se ajoelhou atrás de mim,eu gire minha cabeça acompanhando seu movimento,quando eu pretendia virar meu corpo pra ficar de frente para ele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo ele segurou meus ombros impedindo meu movimento,eu parei olhando pra frente.

-o que foi?

-Espera,quero te dar uma coisa,feixe os olhos.

Eu senti ele colocando algo no meu pescoço,enquanto matinha os olhos fechados,eu senti ele sair de trás de mim e se sentar ao meu lado.

-Pode abrir.

Eu abri meus olhos passei a mão no meu pescoço e olhei para baixo,ele tinha me dado uma espécie de cordão,o cordão era tão,mas tão fino que nem parecia ser real,o material deveria ser prata...ou algo assim,mas era tão impossivelmente fino...parecia ser mais fino que uma linha,só que ao contrario de sua frágil aparência algo me dizia que era resistente como aço,o que era impossível é claro,o cordão era grande e ia até a minha barriga,na porta uma pequenina pedra de uma cor meio prata,brilhante como a lua.

Eu peguei a pequena pedra com meus dedos e os senti formigar de leve,era linda,diferente de tudo que já tinha visto.

Eu soltei a pedra e olhei para Kurt pedindo explicações,ele me olhava atentamente.

Ele levou suas mãos ate o cordão e pegou a pedra,foi até a gola da minha blusa e puxou ela de leve jogando a pedrinha dentro da minha roupa sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

-esse cordão agora é seu,mas é importante que você nunca o tire,nem para dormir ou tomar banho,e também é importante que você sempre o deixe guardado dentro da sua roupa,deve ser evitado ao Maximo ser visto por outras pessoas.

Eu olhava para ele sem entender nada,tinha algo no ar mas e não sabia o que era,só sabia que era algo antigo e poderoso,os olhos de Kurt eram intensos e brilhavam de uma sabedoria que me era desconhecida e misteriosa superficialmente mas que algo bem lá no fundo de mim mesma gritava reconhecendo.

-Kurt...eu não entendo...

ele sorriu levemente e passou a mão na minha bochecha com as pontas dos dedos.

-Pixie,nem tudo que parece é,existem muitos mistérios no mundo,muita coisa você aprendeu e apenas esqueceu,esta guardado no fundo da sua alma,outras coisas você ainda irá conhecer,isso é apenas algo para te proteger das coisas que sua cabeça não conhece,que sua memória não se lembra mas que sua alma reconhece.

Minha boca estava seca,meu coração disparado,olhando nos olhos de Kurt naquele instante ele parecia ser mais velho que o tempo,seu rosto ainda era de um jovem na flor da idade mas seus olhos...tinham um conhecimento...muito maior que sua idade,e naquele momento eu me senti calma,senti aquele cheiro que emanava dele,cheiro da brisa do mar,só que mais intenso,senti seus dedos passando pelo meu rosto,eu podia ouvir o barulho do mar,o leve vento em meus cabelos,e já não estávamos sentados na cama,estávamos sentados em uma areia fina e clara e tudo isso era percebido por mim sem tirar os olhos dos de Kurt,e subitamente uma parte da minha mente se deu conta que uma energia forte e gentil passava por nossos corpos e que eu me sentia viva por dentro,e que tudo aquilo era parecido com a forma que eu tinha me sentido com aquelas meninas ao olhar nos olhos delas pela primeira vez,mas com Kurt aquela experiências era muito diferente,com ele eu fui transportada de forma tão...delicada...tão...simples...que eu só fui notando aos poucos,era como a mão de alguém guiando um bebê em seus primeiros passos,a energia e tudo aquilo não era agressivo,e aquela energia de reconhecimento esteve lá desde o primeiro momento em que olhei em seus olhos na primeira vez e tudo aquilo não me assustava ou me fazia com que me sentisse fraca.

Eu me sentia forte,feliz,protegida,calma,era tudo tão bom que eu podia sentir minha alma voar dentro de mim,então eu fiz a única coisa que e queria fazer naquele momento,eu pulei nos braços de Kurt e o abracei com todas as minhas forças sentindo o perfume de sua pele,eu fechei meus olhos e percebi que lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto,eu não tinha percebido que estava chorando,aquelas eram lagrimas de alguém que reencontra outra pessoa que amava e que não via a anos,lagrimas de amor,felicidade,alivio,segurança,paz...


	9. Chapter 9

-CRIANÇAS,JÁ CHEGAMOS E TROUXEMOS PIZZAS!

Eu ouvi Elena gritando lá,o encanto ao nosso redor foi quebrado,mas ao contrario do que tinha acontecido com as meninas não foi de forma brusca,eu ainda estava de olhos fechados abraçando ao Kurt,ele também me abraçava,eu podia sentir seu rosto enterrado em meu cabelo e seu coração batendo junto ao meu peito,eu podia senti que nos transportávamos aos poucos de volta ao quarto,e que tudo aquilo nos deixava de forma suave,eu queria continuar abraçada a ele por horas,eu queria que o tempo parasse,eu abri os olhos devagar e tudo havia nos deixado,nos podíamos continuar assim por alguns minutos mas nossos pais subiriam as escadas pra ver por que não descíamos e...como iríamos explicar aquela cena?realmente era melhor descer.

Fui desprendendo meus braços ao redor de Kurt aos poucos e também pude sentir certa relutância dele em me soltar,o que me agradou e muito,quando me sentei direito na cama eu respirei fundo sem coragem de olhar pra ele,

Senti suas mãos em meu rosto secando minhas lagrimas.

-É melhor agente descer,daqui a pouco eles vão subir.

Nos descemos e jantamos,fomos bombardeados por perguntas sobre o nosso primeiro dia de aula,nos dois respondíamos de forma mas abreviada que podíamos,quando eles viram que não estávamos muito afim de falar mudaram seu foco para o meu irmão,pude ouvir Elena suspirar e dizer baixinho "adolescentes..."eu a ignorei e jantei calada tentando não transparecer nada enquanto fingia prestar atenção ao que meu irmão dizia sobre seu primeiro dia de aula,eu não olhei para Kurt desde o momento que nos abraçamos,me chame de covarde se quiser,eu não conseguia,murmurei um "estou cansada" e corri para lavar meu prato e subi para o meu quarto,peguei meu "pijama" correndo e fui para o banheiro,tomei um banho rápido e antes de sair colei meu ouvido na porta do banheiro me certificando se estava vazio,abri a porta e voltei para o meu quarto.

Sentei na minha cama e tirei o pingente dos meus pais do meu pescoço,coloquei em cima do meu criado-mudo,comecei a tirar a corrente que Kurt havia me dado e parei no meio do caminho me lembrando do pedido dele,sobre permanecer sempre com o colar,dei de ombros e me deitei com ele,era tão fina a corrente que não iria me incomodar.

Virei na cama ficando de frente para a janela,chovia um pouco lá fora,quase um chuvisco,vi que uma parte da minha janela estava aberta por traz da cortina,suspirei com preguiça de me levantar,mas era melhor fechar agora ou mais tarde eu teria que me levantar para fechar quando a chuva começasse de verdade.

Me levantei e puxei a cortina olhando lá fora,era noite de lua crescente,estava escuro,mas a lua iluminava um pouco pelo menos,fiquei uns segundos observando a lua e resolvi fechar a janela e voltar para cama,segurei no trinco da janela para puxar mais reparei em uma coisa meio curiosa que só tinha notado aquela hora,franzi as sobrancelhas e estiquei minha mão para tocar o galho da arvore que ficava ao lado da minha janela.

Na arvore cresciam pequenos galinhos verdes e nos galinhos pequeninos estavam começando a aparecer pequeninas folhas,passei os dedos levemente pelas folhas,o estranho era que no dia que Kurt e eu fomos fazer um piquenique passamos por aqui e eu me lembro dele ter me dito que aquela arvore já estava morta a muitos e muitos anos,mas que nunca tinha sido tirada de lá,ele me conto que aquela arvore foi muito importante para dois antepassado dele,por isso no testamento junto com a casa era escrito que a arvore fosse mantida apesar de estar seca e morta a décadas.

Senti algumas gotas de chuva pingarem na minha mão,tirei a mão do galho e fechei a janela,isso era realmente muito curioso,eu não sabia muito sobre plantas,mas eu tinha quase certeza que uma arvore seca por décadas não voltava a dar folhas assim do nada!

Dei de ombros e voltei para minha cama,as vezes Kurt estava só brincando comigo ou algo assim,eu também já tinha mistérios de mais para pensar,não precisava de uma arvore pra aumentar essa lista...

Acordei no outro dia com "The WORLD"da banda Nightmare tocando no meu celular,levantei e peguei a primeira roupa que vi no meu guarda roupa,desliguei o meu celular e coloquei a mesma musica para tocar no meu mp5,essa é uma das musicas que eu mas gosto da banda,mas mesmo assim deixei o som baixo,rumei para o banheiro,depois de tomar banho e me vestir abri a porta do banheiro com o meu "pijama'nas mãos e dei de cara com Kurt,ele estava com o cabelo molhado,deve ter tomado banho no banheiro de baixo ,não tinha percebido que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto olhava pra ele,eu tinha tentado manter minha mente nas musicas desde que tinha levantado,eu não queria pensar muito no que estava acontecendo.

-Ei,bom dia!

Kurt deu um pequeno sorriso meio despreocupado,eu sorri um pouco também.

-Bom dia.

Kurt vestia um jeans rasgado,all star preto muito sujo e uma blusa branca escrito"bite-me"(pra quem não sabe quer dizer"morda-me")eu sorri um pouco com a frase na blusa.

-To saindo em quinze minutos,tudo bem?

Eu pisquei e voltei a olhar nos seus olhos.

-Ou..ok,só vou terminar de me arrumar.

Voltei rápido para o meu quarto enquanto ele ia para o dele,tirei rapidamente minha roupa apenas deixando minha roupa intima,correndo e abri meu guarda roupa,procurei um pouco e logo achei a roupa que queria,fechei o guarda roupa e vesti a roupa rapidamente,passei meu lápis de olho e pus duas luvas arrastão que deixava meus dedos livres e chegavam até meu cotovelo(aquelas luvas que não tem dedos,ela fica segura na nossa mão pq tem um buraco pra enfiar o dedão),passei meu lápis de olho de leve,calcei minhas botas de combate e me chequei no espelho antes de sair.

Eu vesti uma blusa preta escrito"bite-me"igual a que Kurt usava,apenas diferente na cor,uma calça jeans clara rasgada e larga muito parecida com a de Kurt e três cintos pretos de rebite que em vez de 'segurar"a calça ficavam soltos caindo pelos meus quadris.

Sorri e peguei minha mochila no canto e sai correndo do quarto descendo as escadas,ouvi o barulho do Kurt tirando a moto de dentro da garagem e peguei duas pêras na mesa enfiando na bolsa antes de sair correndo e trancando a porta de casa.

Lá fora Kurt tinha tirado a moto da garagem e estava com um joelho no chão do lado da moto enquanto parecia concentrado mexendo nela,segurando a mochila em um ombro em parei de frente pra moto.

-Algum problema?

Olhando pra ele comecei a comer minha pêra

-Não,só ...um barulho meio estranho...mas não é nad..

ele parou de falar assim que levantou o rosto para me olhar,ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu abertamente,eu devolvi o sorriso e dei uma voltinha.

-Gostou da minha roupa?

Ele riu e eu acompanhei ele.

-Serio,não sei como raios eu fui acabar morando com uma garota de shopping que gasta fortunas em roupas caras de estilistas famosos.

Nos dois rimos mais e ele se levantou do chão batendo a mão no joelho para tirar a sujeira,era incrível como eu me sentia bem e relaxada com ele,mesmo depois do estranho acontecimento de ontem hoje com uma simples brincadeira tínhamos voltado ao normal,eu acho que a única pessoa que eu me sentir tão bem foi realmente a minha mãe.

-Ei espere,você também não está mau,mas falta uma coisinha.

Ainda rindo eu tirei um dos meus cintos e fui até ele,passei o cinto envolta da sua cintura ficando muito perto dele nesse processo,seu cheiro de "brisa do mar"chegando no meu nariz,coloquei o cinto nele e abotoei no ultimo buraco deixando ele bem largo como o meu caindo pelos quadris,como ele era naturalmente muito magro isso não foi problema,dei um passo pra traz e fiz uma expressão no rosto de avaliação.

-é...acho que chegamos lá!

Ainda rindo ele colocou a mochila na moto e subiu nela.

-Anda,temos que ir.

Rindo caminhei até a moto e quando eu ia subir me lembrei de algo e parei,Kurt virou o rosto e me olhou parecendo um pouco confuso.

-Que foi?

Olhei pra ele e suspirei ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-é você quase me pegou com a tal "arvore-morta"

Disse fazendo "aspas" com os dedos na palavra,Kurt parecia verdadeiramente confuso.

-Ã?

Eu suspirei alto revirando os olhos.

-Você sabe,a arvore na minha janela que devia estar supostamente "morta a décadas"mas que não pode ser cortada!Você quase me pegou com essa.

Eu sorri e dei um soquinho de brincadeira no seu braço,Kurt ainda parecia muito confuso.

-Mas a arvore ESTA morta a décadas,todos da nossa família sabe,esta no testamento junto com a casa que ela deve ser mantida.

Olhando nos olhos dele eu percebi que ele realmente estava falando a verdade,enruguei um pouco a testa e mordi de leve meus lábios.

-Vem comigo então.

Deixei minha mochila na moto e fui andando para atrás da casa,o dia estava nublado,ouvi Kurt descendo da moto e vindo atrás de mim,assim que cheguei atrás da casa eu parei em frente a arvore(a casa deles fica no começo de uma floresta,bem parecido com o lugar aonde a Bella morava com o pai).

A arvore era realmente grande,a casa era de dois andares e ela passava a minha janela,ela ficava quase em frente a ela,só que mais pro lado,um dos galhos muito grossos ficava justamente na frente da minha janela,se eu fosse do tipo que saia escondido de casa a noite e voltava de madrugada aquela arvore seria perfeita,dava facilmente para sair pela janela subindo por aquele galho,chegar ao tronco e descer pela arvore,ela tinha vários outros galhos grossos e finos espalhados,como o tronco da arvore era quase encostado a casa os galhos tinham crescido apenas para frente a para os lados,não envolta dela toda como a maioria das arvores.

Kurt parou ao meu lado e por uns segundos vi seus olhos aumentarem,a primeira vez que eu vi a arvore ela estava completamente seca,parecia uma arvore vinda da casa da família Adams,toda cheia de galhos secos,mas hoje...ela tinha alguns galinhos verdes que dava pra ver mesmo de longe,em todos os galhos galinhos pequenos e com minúsculas folhas apareciam,eu também estava um tanto surpresa,as pequenas folhinhas de ontem tinham crescido consideravelmente,dava para enxergá-las mesmo de onde nos estamos,mesmo que só víssemos elas como pontinhos verdes ainda era um crescimento mega considerável em apenas uma noite.

-É...Impossível...

desviei meus olhos para Kurt,ele estava realmente espantado,e não sei por que,mas isso parecia ser algo raro de se ver,ele caminhou até a arvore e tirou o que parecia ser um pequeno canivete do bolso da calça,ele abriu o canivete e cortou uma pequena lasca de madeira do tronco da arvore.

Aquilo me incomodou um pouquinhos,ok,era só uma arvore,mas eu sempre me senti assim por plantas e animais,algo sobre eles serem seres vivos indefesos eu acho,aquilo poderia doer não é?bom eu não sabia,eu não era uma arvore,poderia apenas ser como cortar uma unha...ou como arrancar um pedaço da sua pele...vai sabe!

Andei para perto de Kurt e olhei o lugar que ele tinha cortado,por dentro a arvore tinha uma massa meio rosada e tinha descido um pouco de liquido transparente.

-Esta viva...

eu olhei de novo para Kurt,ele estava com uma expressão mais espantada que antes.

-Bom...vai ver que nunca esteve morta,era sei lá...uma brincadeira de alguém da sua família...

Kurt me olhou,sua expressão voltando ao normal.

-Voce não entende...ela estava seca,tenho certeza,eu já tinha feito isso antes,e ela estava seca,isso não faz sentido!

Ele se afastou da arvore balançando a cabeça para os lados como se tentasse entender o que tinha acontecido,eu dei de ombros e peguei meu celular e olhei a tela.

-Olha,vai saber...eu não entendo absolutamente nada sobre plantas ou arvores,não sei o que aconteceu com ela,mas sei o que vai acontecer com agente se não formos agora para a escola!

Minutos mais tarde chegamos a escola,Kurt estacionou a moto e assim que eu desci e me virei vi rapidamente uma garota de cabelos ruivos vindo pra cima de mim e me abraçando.

-OMG,você esta bem?

Frigga me soltou e me olhava os olhos preocupados,hoje ela estava vestindo uma mini saia rosa bebe com pregas,por baixo uma meia calça muito grossa preta,uma bota de cano curto até a canela com um salto médio,a blusa dela era rosa claro também com mangas fofas,sabe aquelas de vestidos de princesa,por baixo ela usava uma blusa de manga comprida preta que cobria o resto do braço e o pescoço por ser de gola alta,no rosto ela só tinha passado um glos nos lábios.

-Você deveria perguntar isso ANTES de pular no pescoço dela não é?quer que ela desmaie de novo?

atrás de Frigga vinha Sasuke com um sorriso brincalhão,ele pos um dos braços no ombro de Frigga escorando nela a fazendo de "cabide",ela olhou feio pra ele e se afastou um pouco deixando o braço dele cair,ele continuo sorrindo e me olhando,chegando por ultimo vinha Odim o irmão de Frigga.

Sasuke usava uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga comprida também preta com a estampa da banda Metallica,seu cabelo estava no mesmo jeito arrepiado de ontem.

Odim parou ao lado deles e me deu um pequeno sorriso,ele usava uma calça social marrom claro e uma blusa social branca fechada até o ultimo botão,até os botões dos punhos estavam fechados,a roupa parecia muito formal para um garoto da idade dele usar na escola,mas a forma que ele colocou a camisa para fora da calça,seu rosto bonito e a forma que a roupa caia perfeitamente bem em seu corpo fez ele ficar com um ar um pouquinho sexy,eu corei um pouquinho com esse pensamento.

Kurt tinha acabado de parar ao meu lado com sua mochila em um ombro,de repente frigga e Sasuke começaram a rir,Odim também ria,mas de forma mais contida,o que de novo fazia ele ficar com um ar sexy.

-Do que vocês estão rindo?

Eu fiz uma cara meio confusa,mas eles não responderam,continuaram rindo,eu virei o rosto e olhei para Kurt,ele estava com um sorriso no rosto olhando para eles.

-Kurt?do que eles estão rindo?

-Vocês estão morando juntos apenas a alguns dias mas os seus pais já estão fazendo vocês se vestirem como gêmeos?

Sasuke terminou ainda com um sorriso no rosto,A...as roupas,eu tinha me esquecido,eu dei um sorriso também.

-É vocês sabem,nossos pais acham que assim nosso "amor fraternal"vai começar a nascer.

Frigga e Sasuke continuaram com um sorriso no rosto.

-Bom...é melhor não ter nenhum vampiro ou cachorro louco nessa escola,ou vocês vão estar ferrados usando uma blusa dessas.

Sasuke terminou e abriu a boca mostrando os dentes,chegou perto de nós e "bocou" o ar,como se estivesse querendo nos atacar,Odim revirou os olhos,nós rimos

Assim que paramos de rir eu olhei para eles e fiz uma careta.

-Tudo bem ,pode até ter algum cachorro louco solto por ae,mas...Sasuke,vampiros não existem,a não ser que você more na Romênia!

Nós rimos de novo, seguimos para dentro da escola.

_Gente de novo,quem quizer me add no twiiter,lá eu vou dizer quando vou estar postando novos capiutlos das minhas fics,assim como vou falar um pouco sobre o futuro delas,tb vou falar sobre fics que eu leio(e amo)e claro q tb darei dicas sobre livros que sou apaixonada!___

_RavenperolaN_


	10. Chapter 10

O professor ainda não tinha chegado,mas quase todos os alunos já estavam na sala,era aula de trigonometria,então eu estava no meu lugar ao lado da menina de olhos cinzas,ela estava com uma blusa branca que cobria praticamente toda a parte de cima de seu corpo,ela também usava luvas,só que pretas,a blusa era de gola alta,ela estava curvada sobre a mesa com os cabelos tapando todo o rosto,eu queria muito falar com ela,sentia uma necessidade crescente dentro de mim,parte era curiosidade,eu queria saber se ela sentiu o mesma que eu quando nos olhamos ontem,e outra parte de mim queria falar com ela também,mas eu não sabia o motivo,era só como...se algo nela me chamasse,mas eu estava com um pouco de medo,bom,eu não sabia se estava preparada para olhar em seus olhos e ver tudo aquilo de novo,mas...desde quando eu dava asas para minhas covardias?ser covarde não fazia parte de quem eu era.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo,tudo ia ficar bem,eu só precisava falar com ela,perguntar seu nome talvez?isso...mesmo vou contar até 5,isso,ae eu vou falar com ela,respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei a contar mentalmente. 1...2...3...4..

-Isso é um convite?

Eu estava tão concentrada em tomar coragem que tomei um susto e dei um pequeno saltinho da cadeira,abri os olhos assustada por um instante e vi o rosto risonho de David na minha frente,ele estava usando uma jaqueta do time de futebol da escola,ótimo,ele era um jogador,por que ele tinha que ser um jogador?quer dizer...ele ser do time de futebol da escola não fazia dele tecnicamente um idiota,a maioria deles era,mas não quer dizer que ele seja,toda regra tem sua exceção,já ouviram?só espero que ele seja parte dessa exceção.

-Vai me dizer que você estava dormindo sentada?

Ele foi para a carteira dele ao meu lado e colocou a mochila na cadeira e se sentou na mesa apoiando apenas parte de seu peso nela,reparei em como seu cabelo castanho claro estava cuidadosamente despenteado hoje e sorri de leve um pouquinho corada pelo jeito que reagi ao ser surpreendida por ele.

-Não,eu..eu só estava concentrada,você sabe,pensando no dever de casa!

Dei de ombros tentando disfarçar,ele fez uma pequena careta.

-Odeio trigonometria. Eu dei uma pequena risada,nunca entendi por que a maioria dos adolescentes odeiam trigonometria,eu sempre achei divertido.

-Mas então...o que você disse aquela hora?

Me ajeitei na minha carteira,eu podia sentir que a garota de olhos cinzas do meu lado estava nos observando pela sua cortina de cabelos,David trocou seu sorriso divertido pelo seu sorrido*modo sexy*

Eu perguntei se era um convite!

Olhando para ele eu pisquei sem entender.

-Como?

Seu sorriso aumentou e ele apontou para minha blusa,eu olhei para baixo para onde seu dedo apontava ainda sem entender,depois de um instante compreendi o que ele estava querendo dizer e corei com aquilo,levantei a cabeça meio envergonhada,seu sorriso ainda não tinha vacilado.

-A...é...é uma brincadeira!

Me chutei mentalmente por aquilo,por que eu tinha que ser tão tímida com certas coisas?isso não é motivo para corar,e certamente não era motivo para gaguejar,ok,ele era muito lindo,um dos garotos mas lindos que eu já tinha visto pessoalmente,ele parecia um modelo,mas isso certamente não era motivo para agir daquela forma,provavelmente foi a forma que ele sorria para mim,poucos garotos sorriam para mim daquele jeito,bom,falando a verdade,acho que nenhum garoto tinha sorrido daquela forma pra mim alguma vez,certamente foi por isso que me fez agir como uma boba inocente na frente dele.

-Foi?nossa...isso é certamente uma pena!

Ainda olhando pra ele mordi meu lábio sem entender.

-o que é certamente uma pena? Ele deu de ombros ainda com seu sorriso*modo sexy* -É uma pena que seja uma brincadeira,se fosse um convite eu estaria tentado a aceitar.

Ele piscou para mim e eu tenho certeza de ter ficado da cor de um tomate maduro naquele momento,o professor me salvou de dizer algo idiota quando entrou naquele momento,David se sentou direito na sua carteira e eu me encolhi na minha ainda envergonhada.

Droga,eu e minha falta de vida social,uma outra garota qualquer provavelmente só daria um sorriso sedutor e responderia com um comentário a altura,eu por outro lado só ficava lá sentada com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate maduro,bem vindo ao meu mundo!

A aula foi tranqüila pra mim,quando o sinal bateu a menina de olhos cinza praticamente voou da sala,eu guardei rapidamente as minhas coisas e fui atrás dela,não cheguei muito longe,na porta da sala eu senti alguém segurar meu braço de leve e parei de andar olhando para trás.

David sorriu pra mim e soltou o meu braço,eu sorri de leve pra ele.

-Por que ta correndo tanto?eu não MORDO.

Eu Ri e abracei meus livros mais forte,a menina já deve ta longe nesse momento,podia ser impressão minha,mas acho que ela estava correndo de mim.

David sorriu e começou a caminhar devagar me indicando para segui-lo com a cabeça,comecei a caminhar ao lado dele devagar.

-Então..fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou ontem,o que aconteceu?

Ele andava de forma relaxada olhando pra mim,sua Expressão neutra.

-A...aquilo...bom não foi nada,eu só não tinha me alimentado direito,só isso,eu fico fraca fácil quando não como direito.

Dei de ombros tentando parecer que não era nada de mais,ok,era uma mentira meio besta,mas foi o melhor que eu consegui assim,na lata!

-A...então vamos cuidar disso hoje,não quero minha mais nova amiga desmaiando pelos corredores,então você vai almoçar comigo e com meus amigos hoje,vou tomar conta direitinho de você,e nem adianta reclamar,vou fazer você comer tudo,vou ficar no seu pé!

Ele fazia uma cara de malvado brincando,eu parei de andar e mordi os lábios de leve,ele parou de andar também e ficou na minha frente me olhando.

-Hum...eu agradeço o convite,mas hoje não vai dar. David cruzo os braços em frente me olhando com as sobrancelha arqueadas.

-Bom...se você não quer por que esta com vergonha dos meus amigos pode relaxar,eles vão gostar de você.

Eu balancei a cabeça para os lados apertando o caderno em frente ao peito.

-Não é isso,é só,que eu já combinei de comer na mesa de outra pessoa hoje!

David fez uma cara meio surpresa,ele abriu a boca e quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa eu olhei para o lado e sorri para Frigga que caminhava na minha direção,ela sorriu pra mim e acenou,David olhou para trás e Frigga olhou pra ele parando de caminhar e de sorrir,arrumei minha mochila no ombro.

-Bom David,é isso,tenho que ir,agente se vê!

Ele me olhou parecendo sem palavras,eu acenei pra ele com a cabeça e fui até Frigga.

-Tenho que ir pra minha aula de inglês,tudo bem com você? Frigga me olhava um tanto espantada e me puxou para um canto,o corredor ainda estava cheio de alunos.

-OMG,você estava conversando com David Shild? Eu dei de ombros sem entender o por que do espanto dela.

-É...eu estava,por que? Ela parecia muito agitada e sua boca abriu mais ainda de espanto.

-Como assim por que?nenhum POR QUE,alem dele ser um tremendo gato,capitão do time de futebol e mega disputado entre as garotas!como você consegue?mau tem dois dias na escola e já esta virando uma lenda!

Eu ri da reação dela,e dei de ombros.

-Anda,esquece,nossas aulas já vão começar,você queria me dizer alguma coisa? Frigga se recompôs e melhorou sua postura ficando reta.

-Ou,é que com a confusão das roupas essa manhã eu acabei me esquecendo de perguntar o que você teve, e se você estava bem!

-Ou..isso!bom eu estou bem,não foi nada,só...tava meio...cansada...estressada...você sabe,não sou acostumada ao ritmo escolar!

Frigga me olhou um pouco desconfiada e eu mantive meu rosto calmo para não deixar transparecer minha mentira!

-Hum...Kurt disse que você estava falando com a Katherine.

-Sim,estávamos conversando,não era nada de mais,ela só me chamou para almoçar com ela hoje. Frigga abria a boca chocada e nesse momento o sinal bateu,ótimo,ela também não deveria ser fã de Katherine,eu não acho que ela me daria um enorme sermão como Kurt deu...mas eu também não quis arriscar,hoje eu almoçaria com Katherine,nem mesmo Deus poderia descer do céu e me convencer do contrario.

Aproveitei de seu estado de choque para fugir.

-Nossa,vamos nos atrasar é melhor correr. Dei um beijo no rosto dela e corri para minha aula de inglês!

Minhas outras aulas passaram rápido,não encontrei nenhuma das outras meninas nelas,na hora do almoço fui caminhando com Kurt para o refeitório,ele ainda parecia um pouco aborrecido,peguei minha bandeja e comecei a colocar coisas.

-O que você tem? Kurt suspirou e colocou um pedaço de pizza na sua bandeja.

-Ainda to preocupado com você na mesa de Katherine. Revirei os olhos e pus uma pepsi na minha bandeja.

-Deixa de drama,só vou almoçar com ela,o que ela vai poder fazer comigo?comer meus dedos no almoço?

Kurt ficou calado e terminamos de por nossa comida.

-Olha eu vou ficar bem,avisa pra Frigga e pros meninos que amanhã eu almoço com vocês ok?bom...não que eu ache que Odim vai sentir a minha falta,ele não parece gostar muito de mim!

Kurt e eu saímos da fila e ele parou na minha frente com sua postura relaxado,ele era do tipo que fazia agente pensar que se o mundo acabasse ele só iria começar a se preocupar quando o sinal da MTV começasse a falhar,enquanto isso pra ele tava tudo numa boa,morando com ele esses dias eu descobri que ele até podia ser um pouco assim por dentro,mas ele não era assim com tudo!

-Você esta enganada,ele gostou de você,pode ter certeza,esse jeito dele...calado,é só o jeito dele ser mesmo!ele ficou tão preocupado quanto os outros quando você desmaiou ontem!

Eu sorri feliz,era bom saber que todos eles gostavam de mim mesmo tendo me conhecido a tão pouco tempo,eu também gostava deles,eu nunca tive muitos amigos na vida,na verdade,minha família eram meus únicos amigos até o ano passado,era bom saber que esse numero estava aumentando um pouco.

-Bom saber! Nós sorrimos e eu senti algo dentro de mim se mecher,de repente eu sabia que alguém estava se aproximando,uma das meninas,me virei e olhei para trás, Katherine estava vindo em nossa direção com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela estava usando os cabelos mesclados dela preso hoje,a calça de couro dela era tão apertada que eu me perguntei como raios ela conseguiu entrar nela,ela usava botas pretas de bico fino e salto alto,uma blusa também de couro apertada que mostrava um pouco a barriga que por sinal tinha um piercing de caveira,ela usava um óculos de sol no rosto e um batom vermelho,me perguntei como ela conseguiu entrar na escola com aquela roupa,ela devia ter sido barrada não?

-Ola Pixie,já esta melhor? Algo dentro de mim estremeceu,eu estava um pouco nervosa.

-Sim,estou! Ela sorriu e pude ver mesmo com os óculos que ela levantou o olhar para olhar Kurt atrás de mim.

-Então...vai almoçar comigo ou com seu irmão gêmeo? Eu virei um pouquinho a cabeça confusa,nós não éramos nem irmãos,eu ia falar isso,mas me lembrei das roupas,e dei um sorriso me virando para Kurt.

-Bom maninho,vou nessa,nos vemos depois.

Kurt estava com a cara seria e não desviava seus olhos de Katherine,revirei os olhos e me virei para ele de novo.

-Vamos? Ela ainda estava olhando para Kurt através de seus óculos,desviou seu olhar pra mim e deu um sorriso.

-Claro,vamos.

começamos a caminha até a mesa,algo dentro mim borbulhava,emoção,poder,e até um pouquinho de medo do desconhecido,Kurt tinha medo que eu fosse para aquela mesa e não voltasse mais,eu não tinha medo disso,eu podia ficar amiga das meninas mas,algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu sempre voltaria pra ele.

_Não esqueçam de deixar meus recadinhos com suas opinioes,nem que sejam pra me xingar e dizer que eu nao tenho futuro algum como escritora xDxD___

_bjs sabor Melancia___

_RavenperolaN_


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine e eu fomos caminhando até a mesa mais afastada no canto do refeitório,vi Courtney e Elvira já sentadas na mesa com suas bandejas de comida conversando baixo,assim que nos viram chegando pararam de conversar e começaram a me olhar.  
Katherine se sentou no banco de frente para elas e colocou sua bandeja na mesa e me olhou.

-Pode se sentar Pixie...ou gosta de comer em pé?

Sorri um pouco nervosa e comecei a me sentar quando outra garota chegou,eu olhei rápido e logo a reconheci,era a garota de olhos cinzas,eu me espantei um pouco por vela ali,não sabia que ela fazia parte desse grupo,ela não pareceu espantada por me ver,simplesmente deu a volta na mesa e se sentou no banco de frente para mim.

-Então Pixie,acho que você já conhece a Courtney e a Elvira.

Katherine falou apontando cada uma,eu sorri e as olhei,não diretamente nos olhos ,estava um pouco apreensiva,e se "aquilo"acontecesse de novo e eu desmaiasse no refeitório?

-E essa é a Caroline.

Katherine apontou para a menina de olhos cinzas,eu olhei para ela e sorri,Caroline sorriu também,era a primeira vez que eu há via sorrir,ela tinha um lindo sorriso,seu rosto era um pouco redondo e suas bochechas faziam leves covinhas ao sorrir.

-Nos temos uma aula juntas,e também armários um do lado do outro.

Ela terminou de falar e começou a comer uma maçã.

-É verdade,sentamos uma do lado da outra!

Olhei para Courtney e Elvira que já tinham começado a comer seus lanches também.

-Bom meninas,é um prazer conhecer vocês "oficialmente"

As 3 sorriram e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Igualmente Pixei.

Estava me sentindo um tanto estranha,era como se tivesse muita energia dentro e fora de mim,sentia minha cabeça um pouco leve.  
Mais o mais estranho é a forma que elas me olhavam,era como se elas estivessem me estudando,era estranho.

-Você é muito linda Pixie,seu rosto é tão perfeito...parece feito de porcelana,não parece estar na fase da adolescência,passando por tantas mudanças típicas dessa fase.

Eu ri e olhei para Katherine.

-Obrigada,acho que eu tive sorte.

Ela sorriu e eu peguei um pedaço de pizza e comecei a comer,senti a mão de Katherine no meu queixo e me espantei um pouco,ela virou meu rosto delicadamente em direção ao seu rosto.  
Eu podia ver ela me olhando atentamente através dos óculos escuros.

-Não se preocupe,não vai acontecer de novo.

Senti minha respiração falhar...será que ela estava falando da estranha sensação?e se for sobre isso...quer dizer que ela sabe!será que aconteceu o mesmo com ela?

Ainda sorrindo ela soltou meu rosto devagar e tirou os óculos escuros,prendi a respiração e olhei diretamente em seus olhos negros como pixe.  
E...nada!não senti nada,absolutamente nada,me virei e olhei diretamente nos olhos de cada menina na mesa...nada!nada estava acontecendo,nenhuma ventania,nenhuma água,fogo,visão ou qualquer outra coisa.

Todas me olhavam sorrindo,seus sorrisos eram felizes e enigmáticos,como se compartilhassem algum segredo entre elas.  
Pelos Deuses...eu estava enlouquecendo ou o que?

Eu podia sentir o braço de Edward em volta da minha cintura me apertando junto ao seu peito,sua mão livre afagando meus cabelos.  
Eu estava sentada em seu colo,o rosto no seu pescoço enquanto chorava e soluçava sem lagrimas.

-Bella meu amor,se acalme,vai ficar tudo bem.

Senti Edward me abraçar mas forte,a alguns anos eu vinha tendo esses ataques de choro,as vezes acontecia quando eu voltava da procura de Renesmee sem nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro,outras vezes vinha do nada,eu estava sentada olhando para qualquer coisa e o choro desesperado vinha,era algo horrível,um desespero que ia subindo e aumentando por dentro,uma dor quase insuportável,uma angustia avassaladora,as vezes eu sentia que aquilo só iria embora quando eu tivesse minha garotinha em meus braços novamente.

Mas,depois de alguns minutos,aquilo tudo diminuía,e se tornava ao menos suportável,mas nunca ia embora totalmente,e sempre voltava com força alguma hora,e eu sabia,eu tinha certeza,aqueles sentimentos ruins só desapareceriam por completo no dia que eu tivesse minha menina nos meus braços novamente.

Só que esses ataques tinham ficado piores ultimamente,algo dentro de mim dizia que minha filha estava correndo perigo,algo estava para acontecer,e isso só aumentava meu pânico,e tudo ficava pior,os minutos de choro passaram a se tornar horas,eu só queria poder ter minha filha comigo,acariciar seus cabelos,velar seu sono,viver com ela,ser parte de sua vida,eu queria abraçá-la e protegê-la de todo mal do mundo,mas eu não podia...

Como eu podia protegê-la de algum mal se nem ao menos sei aonde ela está?se nem ao menos sei se ela está bem,como vive,se é feliz ou qualquer coisa a respeito dela?a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que ela está viva,algo dentro de mim me dizia,algo muito forte,e era essa mesma coisa que me dizia que algo ruim estava se aproximando dela,e eu estava aqui,sem poder fazer nada para impedir!

O quão irônico poderia ser tudo isso?mesmo eu sendo uma vampira forte e poderosa não podia impedir que algo ruim acontecesse com minha própria filha!

Levantei o rosto e olhei nos olhos de Edward,o amor da minha vida,sem ele eu não teria forças para continuar,as vezes eu sentia que a única coisa que me mantinha "viva"por dentro era Edward e a certeza que minha filha estava viva em algum lugar,eles dois eram tudo,absolutamente tudo pra mim,os amava mas do que a mim mesma.

Sentir Edward parar de acariciar meus cabelos e começar a cariciar meu rosto,seus olhos pregados nos meus.

-Está mais calma?vou te levar para caçar,você precisa urgentemente de algum sangue.

Ele deu um leve sorriso,mas não era um sorriso feliz,era aquele tipo de sorriso que se dá quando você está tentando esconder uma lagrima.

Olhei nos olhos negros de Edward,ele não estava melhor do que eu por dentro,mas ele tentava parecer mais forte,ele não queria desabar junto comigo,ele fez a mesma coisa quando e estive grávida de Renesmee,ele queria parecer forte para me dar forças.

Naquela época ele se fazia de forte na minha frente,mas desabava quando eu não estava por perto,ele queria ser forte por nós dois.

Levantei do seu colo e me virei olhando para as rachaduras nas paredes,ele se levantou atrás de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Bella,meu amor,você precisa se alimentar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para os lados,eu não queria sangue,eu não queria nada,só minha filha comigo,e nesse momento eu percebi que o desespero voltava,meu pânico tinha se acalmado para poder voltar apenas alguns minutos depois,era a primeira vez que meu pânico voltava tão rápido.

-Bella,você não pode continuar assim,esses últimos dias você vem piorado muito,tem negligenciado de mas a sua alimentação,você tem ficado cada dia mais fraca meu amor.

Senti a mão de Edward apertar meu ombro de leve.

-Você precisa estar forte para que possamos encontrar nossa filha.

Eu me virei bruscamente e olhei nos olhos de Edward.

-EU PRECISO ESTAR FORTE PARA ENCONTRAR NOSSA FILHA?OLHA QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO EDWARD,SE OLHE NO ESPELHO,VEJA OS SEU PROPRIO REFLEXO E ME DIGA QUE SOU EU A ÚNICA FRACA AQUI!NÃO ME DIGA PARA FAZER ALGO QUE NEM VOCE CONSEGUE FAZER!

Coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça e apertei com força ao mesmo tempo que fechava meus olhos e os apertava com força,aquela dor,aquele pânico e angustia explodindo dentro de mim como nunca,meu Deus,eu só queria por aquilo para Fora do meu peito,era dor de mais,eu não agüentava mais.

Pude sentir Edward me abraçando com força e falar baixo perto do meu ouvido.

-Meu amor,calma,está tudo bem,se acalme por favor.

Me soltei dos braços de Edward e me afastei dele,enfiei meus dedos e puxei meus cabelos pela raiz,uma forma de transferir aquela dor para um lugar suportável talvez.

-PARA,PARA DE ME DIZER QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM,NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM,A QUEM VOCE QUER CONVENCER DISSO?A MIM OU A VOCE MESMO?JÁ FAZ 11 ANOS QUE EU NÃO SEI DO PARADEIRO DA RENESMEE,ESTAMOS A ANOS VAGAMANDO POR VARIAS CIDADES SEM CONSEGUIR NENHUMA PISTA,ENTÃO NÃO ME VENHA DIZER QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM EDWARD,POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM!

Eu parei de gritar,soltei meus cabelos e deixei minhas pernas fraquejarem para encontrar o chão,mas a única coisa que eu encontrei foram os braços de Edward.  
Ele me segurou em seu colo antes que eu desabasse no chão,eu pus o rosto no peito dele e me pus a chorar desesperadamente.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e algumas pessoas entrando,eu ouvi podia ouvir eles conversando e Edward respondendo,mas eu não entendia o significado das palavras,eu só conseguia chorar e soluçar agarrada a blusa de Edward,eu queria poder desmaiar,eu queria poder ficar inconsciente,eu queria poder dormir,eu queria uma fuga de tudo aquilo,mas eu era uma vampira,e nada daquilo era possível pra mim,aquele meu estado é o maximo que eu podia chegar,aquilo é a única inconsciência que me era permitida.

Algumas horas depois eu já estava mas calma,tinha parado de chorar,o quarto estava vazio,eu estava deitada na cama com Edward me abraçando pelas costas,ele sussurrava uma calma melodia baixinho no meu ouvido enquanto fazia um leve carinho na minha barriga.

Me virei na cama para ficar de frente pra ele,acariciei seu rosto com as pontas dos meus dedos,ele fechou os olhos aproveitando a caricia.

-Me perdoe pelas coisas que eu disse.

Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu de leve,aquele sorriso fraco e sem felicidade.

-Você sabe que eu não tenho nada para perdoar.

Esses últimos dias quando os ataques de choro tinham ficado mas graves eu havia passado a gritar com qualquer um que tentasse me consolar,eu já havia gritado com Edward,Alice,Jasper e com o Jacob,eu me sentia terrivelmente mal depois que me acalmava,afinal eles só estavam tentando me ajudar,mas nenhum deles parecia se importar com minhas ofensas,quando eu pedia desculpas eles só me diziam para não me preocupar com aquilo e me davam um abraço,Carlisle tinha conversado comigo sobre aquilo,ele me disse que era algo que me acontecia quando eu entrava do meu limite,uma forma do meu corpo tentar por pra fora aquela dor e que eu não deveria me preocupar com as coisas que eu dizia naquele estado,os outros entenderiam.

-Mesmo assim...me sinto mau por ter gritado com você.

Edward se aproximou e me deu um selinho.

-Não se sinta mau por isso,você está melhor agora,é tudo que importa,Esme e Carlisle vieram ver o que você tinha.

Eu balancei a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

-é eu ouvi eles entrando,os outros ainda não voltaram?

Apesar da expressão dos olhos de Edward não mudarem eu pude sentir a dor nos seus olhos.

-Foram caçar,Jacob resolveu procurar um pouco mais.

Era a forma de dizer que eles também não haviam encontrado nenhuma pista.

Eu me aproximei mais de Edward juntando nossos corpos e olhando em seus olhos.

-Te amo Edward,você é minha vida!

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e roçou levemente seus lábios nos meus enquanto sussurrava

-Minha Bella,você também é minha vida,te amo por todo o sempre.

Olhei nos seus olhos e vi um amor tão grande quanto o meu,e era aquele amor que nos fazia forte.

-Sabe Pixie,eu não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer por ter nos defendido aquele dia na picina!

Eu levantei os olhos do meu lanche e olhei para Courtney,dei um sorriso enquanto mastigava com a boca fechada.

-É verdade,poucas pessoas enfrentam aquela nojenta da Diana,ela meio que pode atormentar e muito quem fica no seu caminho.

Olhei para Elvira enquanto tomava um pouco do meu refrigerante para ajudar descer a comida.

-Não precisa me agradecer por isso,só fiz o que achava que era certo,e quanto a Diana...bom ela pode tentar atormentar minha vida o quanto quiser,não é como se eu tivesse algum medo dela!

Katherine olhou pra mim enquanto tomava um pouco de refrigerante.

-e você veio de onde?

Eu sorri e começamos a conversar sobre nossas vidas,e isso só me fez pensar que Kurt estava sendo totalmente exagerado sobre Katherine,ela não me parecia uma psicopata ou algo do tipo,era só mas uma garota como tantas por ae que tiveram uma vida difícil e foram marcadas pelas dificuldades,uma garota que teve que amadurecer rápido.

Seus pais haviam se separado quando ela tinha 10 anos,seu pai sumiu pelo mundo e ela nunca mas o viu,sua mãe virou alcoólatra desde então e acabou se casando com um cara chamado Bob,e pelo que Katherine deu a entender esse tal de Bob também era alcoólatra,ele fez a mãe dela vender a casa logo depois que se casaram,com o dinheiro ele comprou um bar,assim eles poderiam trabalhar e pagar seus vícios,a mãe dela sempre fazia tudo o que Bob queria,eles moraram no bar por algum tempo,quando tiveram dinheiro o suficiente compraram um trailer e eles vivem nele desde então.

Katherine falava dando de ombros como se tudo aquilo não fosse tão importante,só que por mais que sua voz tentasse passar indiferença lá no fundo você via uma pontada de amargura,a mesma amargura que eu via vez ou outra atravessar seus olhos.

Elvira tinha pais católicos um tanto quanto fanáticos,e seu estilo e jeito de ser eram motivos constantes de brigas em casa,segundo ela seus pais achavam que ela estava ofendendo a Deus com seu modo de vida rebelde,eles moravam nos EUA mas tinham se mudado a cerca de 2 anos pra cá,os pais dela achavam que uma cidade pequena poderia ajudar a resolver os problemas dela,afastar a tentação,o que é claro não aconteceu.

-As vezes eu tenho certeza que eles imaginam que eu tenho um demônio no meu corpo,mas não falam isso por medo da minha reação,algo como virar a cabeça ao contrario,enfiar um crucifixo na minha vagina e vomitar sopa de ervilha em suas vestes perfeitamente alinhadas e recatadas!

Todas na mesa riram,Courtney levou uma colher de gelatina até a boca ainda rindo.

-Cuidado Elvira,daqui a pouco eles podem começar a colocar água benta na geladeira ou bíblias em baixo do seu colchão.

Courtney morava com seus avós,seus pais tinham morrido em um acidente de carro,quando ela ainda era bem novinha,seus pais a levavam constantemente ao medico por causa de sua saúde frágil,o acidente ocorreu em uma dessas idas ao medico,o mais incrível foi que ela,um bebe de apenas alguns dias foi a única sobrevivente,o carro foi totalmente destruído,ela saiu do acidente sem nenhum aranhão,ninguém até hoje entendia como ela sobreviveu,os bombeiros ficaram espantados ao tirarem ela das ferragens destorcidas sem nem um ferimento,ela foi criada por seus avós maternos desde então,eles moravam em Massachussetts e resolveram se mudar a um ano e meio,ela parecia se culpar pela morte dos pais.

Caroline era a mas quieta do grupo,ela morava com o pai,sua mãe tinha morrido em um incêndio quando ela tinha 11 anos,pelo que eu entendi seu pai se tornou um homem amargurado desde então,se mudaram para essa cidade logo depois do incêndio a fim de refazerem suas vidas,mas seu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo,ele se isolou o quanto pode e pelo jeito Caroline não teve um"pai"de verdade desde então.

Eu também falei um pouco sobre mim,e quando vimos o horário de almoço já tinha acabado.

Cheguei um pouco atrasada na aula de biologia,entrei e pedi desculpas ao professor que não pareceu se importar com meu pequeno atraso,ele parecia estar corrigindo algumas folhas enquanto a turma fazia alguma espécie de teste.  
Fui direto para minha carteira no meio de Frigga e Odim.

-Desculpa a demora,e então?o que é isso que estão fazendo?

Frigga me olhava com uma expressão um tanto pasma,Odim deu de ombros e apontou para a folha que estavam em cima da mesa.

-O professor nos mandou responder em trio essa folha de questões sobre a aula passada,nós podemos consultar nossas anotações.

Odim falou sem desviar a atenção do caderno dele por momento algum.  
Enquanto eu pegava meu caderno na mochila olhei para Frigga que parecia congelada na cadeira me olhando,sim ela era muito exagerada,e isso era muito legal nela,fazia parte da sua personalidade.

-O que você tem?

Falei baixo para não atrapalhar o resto da turma,Frigga ainda me olhava um tanto pasma.

-Como é que foi?

Frigga fez uma cara de indignada e eu sorri com sua expressão.

-você ta brincando não é?

Eu continuei sorrindo enquanto abria meu caderno e procurava as anotações da aula de biologia.

-É eu to,você quer saber sobre meu almoço com Katherine não é?

Frigga se aproximou ainda mas de mim e sussurrou

-Mas é obvio que eu quero!

Eu dei uma risada e olhei pra ela.

-Bom,meu fígado ainda funciona bem,elas não quiseram comê-lo,acho que eu não tenho um gosto tão bom.

Dei de ombros e ri mais um pouco,Frigga revirou os olhos.

-Droga Pixie,estou falando serio!

-Ta bem ta bem...a verdade é que...foi um almoço normal,elas são garotas legais,como eu tinha dito antes"você e Kurt estavam fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água!

Frigga me olhou com uma expressão desconfiada.

-duvido que elas são tão normais assim,acredite em mim,eu estudo aqui a um bom tempo,e essas garotas...elas são do mal,principalmente Katherine,as outras são mas fantoches dela,só tome cuidado pra não virar mais um deles!

Meu sorriso se desfez e Frigga começou a dar atenção ao exercício,eu também tentei me concentrar no meu,a verdade era que Katherine e as outras me pareceram garotas legais realmente,é claro que eu sentia todo aquele mistério em volta delas,mas nem todo Mistério precisa ser ruim não é mesmo?

A aula logo terminou,Odim e eu fizemos os exercícios praticamente sozinhos enquanto Frigga nos olhava,ela detestava biologia,fui pra minha próxima aula e ela acabou rápido também,antes de ir embora fui pegar algumas coisas no meu armário e encontrei Caroline ali.

Assim que me viu ela tirou o cabelo do rosto e deu um sorriso,eu sorri de volta e abri meu armário.

-Como foram suas aulas?

Dei uma olhada de lado enquanto pegava um livro no armário,e vi ela dando uma careta.

-Horríveis,odeio estudar.

Eu ri enquanto trocava alguns livros da minha bolsa.

-A maioria dos adolescentes não gosta,bom eu acho que vou sempre contra a maré,adoro estudar.

-a então quer dizer que você é uma nerd?

Peguei uma escova na mochila e penteei os cabelos enquanto olhava pra ela.

-Bom,não sei,pode ser

eu dei de ombros e ela sorriu,guardei a escova no meu armário e fechamos as portas dos armários juntas!

Coloquei a mochila no ombro e olhei para Caroline.

-O que você vai fazer o dia todo?

Olhei pra ela e ajeitei a mochila no ombro pensando.

-Bom vou pra casa,fazer o meu dever e ajudar o Kurt no dele,jogar vídeo game com meu irmão,ler um livro.

Dei de ombros e comecei a andar devagar enquanto Caroline ia comigo.

-Não sei exatamente,algo nesse estilo!

Caroline correu e parou na minha frente sorrindo,eu parei também olhando pra ela.

-Não quer ficar com agente?vamos pra minha casa ficar a toa comer alguma coisa,depois podíamos sair um pouco e te mostrar nossa GRANDE CIDADE!ou eu deveria dizer nossa METROPOLE?vc sabe...aqui é tão grande que eu fico na duvida de que nome usar!

Eu ri e me senti mais animada doida pra aceitar,mordi os lábios e pensei um pouco.

-Mas e seu pai?ele não vai ligar?

Ela revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

-Meu pai não liga pra nada,ele vive trancado no quarto dele,contanto que não entremos lá poderíamos fazer uma festa em casa que ele não reclamaria!

Olhei pra ela enquanto mexia os dedos dos pés um tanto nervosa,eu queria muito aceitar,mas algo dentro de mim,uma voizinha dizia pra tomar cuidado,droga...eu queria muito passar mais tempos com elas!

-Hum...eu não sei...quer dizer!Acho que vou falar com o Kurt primeiro.

-Falar o que comigo?

Me virei rápido e vi Kurt parado atrás de mim,ele não estava com uma cara tão feliz,eu sorri pra ele e fiquei de lado pra não ficar de costas pra Caroline,ela assim que viu Kurt desmanchou o sorriso e colocou o cabelo pra frente cobrindo um pouco rosto.

-Como foram as suas aulas?

-Boas,o que você tem pra falar comigo?

É..ele não estava muito feliz!

-Bom...Caroline me chamou pra ir na casa dela e depois dar um passeio...então eu queria saber se você podia avisar os nossos pais que eu vou chegar um pouco tarde hoje.

Kurt me olhava com a expressão seria sem se alterar.

-Claro,eu aviso,quer que eu vá te buscar depois?

-Não precisa,eu levo ela pra casa depois.

Olhei pro lado e vi Katherine vindo junto com Elvira e Courtney um pouco atrás dela, Katherine colocou um braço em volta do meu ombro e sorriu para Kurt.

-Você leva?pelo que eu sei você não tem carro ou falou em um tom meio amargo.

Katherine deu de ombros sorrindo enquanto Kurt parecia se concentrar ao maximo para não deixar transparecer sua frustração.

-É eu não tenho,mas Elvira tem,não se preocupe,Pixie vai chegar inteira em casa.

Eu comecei a me sentir um pouco desconfortável entre Katherine e Kurt,me desvencilhei do braço de Katherine E abracei Kurt,ele me abraçou forte e acariciou minhas costas de leve,eu relaxei e inspirei um pouco o perfume dele,antes de me soltar ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-por favor,tome cuidado.

Nos soltamos e eu olhei nos olhos dele e fiz que sim com a cabeça levemente,virei e fui embora com as meninas.

Estávamos na casa de Caroline,a casa dela era simples não muito grande,mas bem arrumada,não tinha muitos enfeites e nem uma foto,emanava uma energia triste,estávamos todas esparramadas em cima da cama de casal de Caroline,conversávamos a horas rindo e brincando,e eu me sentia bem,era muito bom aquela sensação de fazer parte de um grupo de amigas,algo totalmente novo pra mim e incrivelmente bom,vez ou outra eu sentia um poder circulando entre nós,uma energia forte e poderosa,e aquilo fazia tudo se tornar melhor ainda!

-Ta legal,eu não sei como vocês podem não gostar do livro A Kiss of Shadows

Caroline,Elvira, Katherine e eu fizemos caretas.

-Aquele livro é ridículo Courtney,não consegui passar do segundo capitulo.

Caroline levantou o dedo como se estivesse na sala de aula pedindo permissão para falar.

-Concordo totalmente com a Elvira,como eu amo a serie Anita Blake eu corri pra ler a serie A Kiss of Shadows só por que são da mesma autora,mas eu simplesmente odiei.

Katherine pulou na cama e deitou no meio de nós colocando a cabeça em cima da barriga da Courtney que estava meio deitada.

-Não posso concordar ou discordar de vocês,nunca passei da sinopse desse livro.

Rimos baixo e Caroline levantou da cama e foi até sua escrivaninha e voltou trazendo um livro,ela colocou ele na minha mão e voltou a sentar na cama.

-Já que você ama livros leia esse Pixie,você deve adorar,é uma serie com 7 livros por em quanto,eu tenho até o quinto,quando você terminar esse eu te empresto os outros se você tiver gostado da historia,+ eu tenho quase certeza que você vai,a historia é bem legal,e como você tem toda essa coisa de"morda-me"com você,acho que vai gostar mais ainda .

Eu sorri e olhei o livro"Kisses Vampire'a...vampiros...minha blusa escrito"morda-me"...todo sentindo,não me lembro dessa blusa ter causado tanto alvoroço na ultima vez que a usei,ainda sorrindo coloquei o livro no colo e olhei para Katherine.

-E você Katherine,qual seu livro preferido?

Katherine fez uma cara de pensativa e olhou para o teto.

-Sabe eu gosto mas de livros com figuras,tem um que eu sou apaixonada,adoro ver antes de ir dormir.

Arqueei um pouco as sobrancelhas ainda olhando pra ela.

-Ok...e qual é o nome desse livro?

Katherine soltou um suspiro um tanto teatral ainda olhando para o teto.

-Kama sutra

Nós rimos e eu senti meu rosto corar um pouco,as meninas pegaram um travesseiro batendo de leve com eles na Katherine,depois Courtney virou pra mim.

-É você Pixei?seu livro preferido?

Eu sorri e respondi automaticamente.

-O morro dos Ventos Uivantes

As meninas ficaram em silencio e olharam uma para as outras até caírem na gargalhada todas juntas,eu olhei para elas sem entender.

-Ei,o que foi?

Caroline se acalmou um pouco e ainda rindo me olhou.

-Como assim o que foi?esse livro é totalmente piegas.

Ela voltou a rir e eu revirei os olhos sorrindo de leve.

-Não tão piegas do que usar a palavra piegas!

Caroline colocou língua pra mim e eu usei o travesseiros que estava do meu lado pra bater nela,e foi ai que começamos uma guerra de travesseiros.

Parando para pensar um pouco eu consigo entender o que uniu essas meninas,cada uma delas teve uma vida um tanto quanto difícil, Katherine com um pai que à abandonou,mãe e padrasto alcoólatras a falta de um lar,Courtney que viveu com os avÔs e não teve a oportunidade de conviver com os pais alem de se sentir culpada pela morte deles tinha que conviver com as piadinhas por causa da sua doença,Elvira que sofre preconceito até dentro de casa com pais que não a entendem e acham que o jeito dela ser pode ser atribuído a um demônio em seu corpo,e claro Caroline...perdeu a mãe de uma forma tão horrível,e de certa forma perdeu seu pai no mesmo dia!

Todas elas tinham a dor em comum,falta de uma verdadeira família,todas tinham uma casa,mas não pareciam ter um lar,talvez seja isso que fizeram elas serem tão unidas,elas formaram sua própria família feliz,elas podem não ser parentes de sangue,mas se amavam como tal,e era isso que importava.

E eu comecei a perceber que eu tinha entrado para aquela família e isso me fez tão feliz que eu passei a ignorar totalmente aquela voizinha interior que se esgoelava dentro de mim gritando com todas as forças me mandando tomar cuidado...e não seguir o conselho dessa pequena voizinha me custou caro,um preço que eu só viria a descobrir futuramente.


	12. Chapter 12

Depois de um tempo resolvemos ir lanchar,o carro era de Elvira,mas quem dirigia era Katherine,eu fui no banco do passageiro ao lado dela e as outras foram atrás me apontando os lugares que eu não conhecia,paramos em uma lanchonete muito colorida,as cores alem de tudo eram berrantes,o lugar parecia ter saído da década de 60,enquanto entravamos lá eu me senti entrando nas filmagens do filme "GREASE",até olhei pros lado para ver se eu não encontrava John travolta com um topete na cabeça e uma jaqueta de couro

bom...nunca se sabe!

Elvira disse que apesar do lugar ser brega era a única lanchonete da cidade que vendia comida que prestasse,Caroline disse que a dona decorou daquele jeito por que era apaixonada pela década de 60...bom estava explicado!

Nos sentamos em uma mesa rosa pink com bolinhas brancas e logo veio uma garçonete usando um vestido amarelo rodado que ia até a canela e deu um cardápio para cada uma,tentei olhar discretamente para a mulher,ela não devia ter mas de 25 anos,alem do vestido ela usava rabo de cavalo e um laço tipo da _**minnie**_ do _**mickey**__**mouse**_. na cabeça,sua maquiagem era forte e berrante,igual a cor das unhas e...ela usava patins.

Olhei em volta da lanchonete e vi varias mulheres na mesma faixa etária que ela usando roupas similares passando de patins pra lá e pra cá.

Sim...a dona daquela lanchonete tinha se perdido totalmente no tempo,até me senti um pouco deslocada na minha calça jeans rasgada,eu dei uma risada com aquele pensamento,a garçonete me olhou,eu dei um sorriso simpático e sacudi a cabeça.

Cada uma fez seu pedido,eu pedi batata frita com x-frango e um sundae de morango, Katherine estava toda largada na cadeira olhando para a janela,de repente alguém parou do meu lado e eu olhei pra cima.

Era David,ele estava parado do meu lado sorrindo,usava a mesma roupa que tinha usado no colégio,sinal que não deveria ter ido pra casa,eu sorri também.

-Ei,tudo bem?

Ele sorriu mais e se abaixou ficando meio agachada do meu lado.

-Tudo ótimo agora,não esperava te encontrar aqui!

Eu dei de ombros ainda sorrindo.

-Nem eu esperava encontrar você aqui!

-Bom eu gosto daqui,a comida é boa,a única coisa ruim é que se você tiver epilepsia é melhor se manter longe desse lugar,todas essas cores podem ocasionar um ataque!

Eu ri e revirei os olhos,nossos pedidos chegaram e David foi mais pro canto para não atrapalhar a garçonete de patins,assim que terminou de colocar nossa comida na mesa ela foi deslizando atender outra mesa.

Peguei minha batata frita e ofereci a ele enquanto comia uma,ele aceitou e pegou algumas.

-Nossa...isso tudo é pra você?

Ele aponto pra parte que a garçonete tinha colocado na minha frente,eu olhei e acenei que sim com a cabeça.

-É,por que?

Ele continuou comendo as batatas.

-Nada,só que geralmente as garotas ficam preocupadas em comer tanta besteira,você sabe,medo de ganhar peso!

Eu ri e continuei comendo.

-Eu não tenho esse tipo de problema,não ganho peso fácil,e mesmo se ganhasse não ligaria muito,deixar de comer coisas gostosas como essas é um preço muito alto pra ficar magra,simplesmente não vale a pena.

Ele riu e concordou com a cabeça,ouvimos alguém chamar o nome dele e nos viramos devagar,numa mesa mas distante tinha um grupo de meninos com o mesmo uniforme que David,ele virou pra mim sorrindo.

-Pois é,vou pedir meu lanche antes que eu acabe comendo o seu todo,antes de ir embora da uma passada na minha mesa?

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele saiu,eu me virei na cadeira sentando direito de frente,notei que as meninas não tinham falado nem um A desde que David apareceu,elas trocavam olhares entre si e comiam seus lanches,eu soltei um suspiro e tomei um pouco do meu sundei.

-Então,qual o problema de vocês?deixa eu adivinhar...não gostam do David?

Katherine era a única que não trocava olhares indagadores com as outras meninas,ela continuava totalmente relaxada na cadeira e me respondeu enquanto tomava um gole de refrigerante.

-Ele não vale nada,só isso.

Olhei pra ela e franzi um pouco as sobrancelhas.

-Bom,eu não sei,ele me parece um cara legal,até agora não fez nada que me deixasse aborrecida!

Katherine deu de ombros e mordeu algumas batatas.

-Mas vai fazer,como 2 e 2 são 4

Olhei pra ela e pensei um pouco...David não parecia ser um cara assim...as vezes Katherine só não gostasse dele pelo mesmo motivo que Kurt não gostava dela"total falta de conhecimento um do outro"ou pode ser que o David não seja o cara que demonstra ser...mas como saber?só o tempo pode me dizer,até lá enquanto ele for um cara legal comigo eu vou ser uma garota legal com ele,não tinha mistério,afinal 2 e 2 também podiam ser 22!

Logo terminamos de comer,dei o dinheiro da minha parte para as meninas e fui falar com David enquanto elas pagavam as contas,assim que eu cheguei na mesa dele eu vi os amigos dele me dando alguns sorrisinhos maliciosos que eu ignorei totalmente.

-David,estamos indo,só vim te dar xau.

David se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro e sorriu.

-Então Pixei,eu tava agora combinando com meus amigos de nós irmos pra minha casa jogar alguma coisa,ouvir uma musica,coisa e deu aquele sorriso "modo sedutor"que me deixou um tanto corada e eu torci pra ninguém ter percebido o leve rosa nas minhas bochechas.

-Hum sabe o que é David...eu to com as meninas,não seria legal deixar elas pra sair com vocês.

David fez uma careta e olhou pra trás pra ver se elas estavam por perto.

-Pixei,é serio,aquelas meninas?elas não são pra você,sai dessa em quanto é tempo.

Olhei pra David não muito espantada,não é como se eu não tivesse ouvido isso antes delas,abri a boca pra dizer alguma coisa + um dos amigos de David me interrompeu.

-É verdade,aquela toda estranha que anda curvada com o cabelo no rosto,ela tem o corpo todo deformado.

Eu olhei pra ele sem saber o que dizer,ele parecia estar falando de Caroline,David me cutucou e eu olhei pra ele.

-Sabe a Katherine?ela é uma tremenda vagabunda,sai com um monte de caras,até por dinheiro.

Um outro amigo dele curvou o corpo em cima da mesa e falou baixo.

-E o pior,elas são muito do mau,elas são satanistas,venderam a alma para o diabo,já vimos elas matando bodes no dia das bruxas e beberem seu sangue,+ parece que o demônio quer agora sangue de gente,pelo menos é o boato que corre na escola,cuidado pra não acabar sendo seu sangue!

Eu olhei pra eles sem sabe o que dizer,é claro que eu não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo,todos sabemos que fofoca de cidade pequena toma proporções inimagináveis enquanto passa de boca em boca,mas isso não quer dizer que a informação não tenha me abalado.

David balançou o braço que estava em volta do meu ombro pra me chamar a atenção,olhei pra ele ainda pasma pelas coisas que ouvi,mas não deixei meu chock transparecer no meu rosto.

-Então Pixei,se você não quiser ficar comigo e os rapazes eu dispenso os caras e te levo de carro pra cidade vizinha pra assistirmos um filme no cinema o que você acha?dae aquelas suas"amigas"não vão ficar chateando se você deixar de sair com elas para ter um encontro não é?

David riu e um dos amigos dele gritou algo como"pow cara,trocando os amigos por uma garota?estamos magoados agora"eu não dei muita atenção só me desvencilhei do braço de David e me afastei.

-Sinto muito David,eu não poço fazer isso,mas obrigada pelo convite,tenho que ir,xau meninos.

Me virei e sai rapidamente da lanchonete.

A viagem toda eu fiquei pensando naquelas coisas que os amigos de David tinham dito,é claro que eu não acreditei naquelas historias,mas por que será que as pessoas inventavam coisas assim daquelas meninas?era tudo tão ridículos, as meninas me deixaram em casa bem no finalzinho da tarde,eu fiquei olhando o carro se distanciar,antes de entrar em casa me lembrei da arvore dos fundos e resolvi dar uma checada nela antes de entrar.

Fui andando devagar ate a parte de traz da casa,parei em frente a arvore,podia ser só impressão minha,mas ela parecia estar mais viva que antes,fechei os olhos e respirei fundo relaxando.

Não sei por que,mas estar perto daquela arvore me trazia uma certa sensação de paz,junto com um sentimento que eu não saberia descrever,algo como se eu ja conhecesse aquela arvore antes,de algum modo,provavelmente eu tinha visto uma arvore parecido e só estava associando as duas,mas algo me dizia que eu estava deixando escapar alguma coisa...bom...não importa,a única coisa importante é que eu gostava da sensação de paz que aquele lugar me trazia.

Levantei a mão e comecei a passar a mão pelo tronco da arvore quando ouvi um barulho de galho quebrando atrás de mim.

Tirei a mão da arvore e me virei rapidamente,nao via nada nem ninguém,mas ouvi outro barulho,como alguém pisando em folhas,o barulho vinha da floresta,mas eu não conseguia ver ninguém ali,bom poderia ser um animal.

As pessoas me diriam que o mais sensato seria me virar e entrar em casa,e provavelmente essas pessoas teriam razão,afinal ali poderia ter algum animal selvagem a espreita,ou algum assassino louco se escondendo,mas algo me fazia querer ir ver o que era,o que eu posso fazer?é minha natureza afinal,poucas coisas me davam medo,e quando em raras ocasiões algo me dava medo a minha curiosidade sempre era maior e acabava vencendo.

Fui andando devagar ate a floresta,e de novo eu ouvi o barulho claro de galhos quebrando e eu tinha certeza que eram o barulho de passos ao meu lado,me virei rapidamente e senti um grito se formando na minha garganta.


End file.
